Son of Mandalore
by Hughbacca
Summary: As the son of legendary Mandalorian Bounty Hunter/ Mercenary Vrom Ordo and heir to the leadership of Clan Ordo, Kandosii has always been faced with high expectations. Trained from birth to inherit the title of his forefathers, the decisions he makes will change the course of the galaxy and the fate of his people. In an era on the eve of rebellion, he must choose his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Mandalore**

As the son of legendary Mandalorian Bounty Hunter/ Mercenary Vrom Ordo and heir to the leadership of Clan Ordo, Kandosii has always been faced with high expectations. Trained from birth to inherit the title of his forefathers, the decisions he makes will change the course of the galaxy and the fate of his people. In an era on the eve of rebellion, he must choose his side.

"We are getting reports of unrest all over Lothal, there are whispers from Mustafar. Some people see the Empire as weak, vulnerable" Kallus informed. 

"Not toworry Agent Kallus, the emperor has sent for alternative solutions for these rebels" Grand Moff Tarkin said confidently as the shuttle ramp lowered making a hiss.

*Heavy Breathing* **"** Send word to the Mandalorian Jedi Hunter that I require his services on Lothal and that the empire will pay handsomely for the killing of Jedi"Vader spoke without remorse to Kallus.

 _Tatooine_

"Incoming transmission from Lothal master, it appears to be quite urgent would you like me to patch them through to you master?" the droid appeared on his wrist holo projector.

"Yes C5 feed them through to my holo" Kandosii replied nonchalantly.

"Kandosii Ordo, your services are required by the Empire on Lothal. Lord Vader requests for your presence" Kallus informed with slight distaste, why did they need this bounty hunting scum when they had all the resources needed to deal with a Jedi and some meagre rebels.

"Lothal? Why does he need me on that backwater of a planet anyway?" Kandosii replies inwardly smug at the fact the Sith lord personally wants an audience, inflating the already pride swollen ego of the Mandalorian.

"It would be best for you to journey here and discuss it with him personally, the reward for seeing this contract through is in the millions of credits. Notify me on your arrival and I will send an escort to see you to Lord Vader. He expects you within the hour…" the holo cut out leaving a silent but air chilling warning, one that Kandosii wasn't going to ignore, it wouldn't end well he thought with a chill creeping up his back.

Kandosii was drawn out of his musing by the blaring heat of the Tatooine suns, why does a planet need two anyways. He was sure Hoth could do with another one, reminiscing about that freezing ball of gas still gave him shivers as if he was still walking on the cold wasteland. Trawling back to the spaceport in Mos Espa was more dangerous than tournament he had just taken place in, with the shadiest smugglers and dangerous bounty hunters throughout the galaxy it was certainly one the worst places to live in both Hutt and Imperial space.

Checking his winnings had come through was enough to make the Mandalorian sigh, no one had even come close to proving themselves a worthy foe, Kandosii was almost wishing there were still more _Jetiise_ in the galaxy… the last few he had faced were escaped Padawan's, on the run with no friends or allies which made them less brag worthy. Now when he first started off… they were some fights, extremely worthy foes. Jedi Knights who had escaped the initial Jedi Purge and had survived Vader or remained well hidden.

 _Flashback_

 _He had just landed on Naboo, a strange place for a rumoured Jedi Knight to have hidden? This was the centre of Imperial power, the core worlds… haran even the emperor's birth place. Last known location that Kandosii had received from a duros after a 'friendly' talk was that a rumoured Jedi war hero was hiding out on the outskirts of Theed, towards the Gungan forests, it made sense he thought. No outsider went or did business with the gungan's, nobody really cared much for them especially not the imperials._

 _He was deep in the forests now, away from civilisation… he knew where to go, he felt a pull within guiding… no pushing him onwards, he felt him ahead. It was this damned sense he'd been cursed with from birth. The force…_

 _How he hated but simultaneously loved it, this was the gift that made him stronger than the rest of his clan, the rest of his people. He had studied the art of lightsaber combat from the numerous Holocrons that had been 'liberated' from the Jedi Temple thousands of years ago in previous conflicts where the Mando'ade had waged war on the Jetiise alongside the Sith. He had mastered all they had to offer, war was the Mandalorian way of life and the arts of the old Jedi were impressive. He knew from the Holocrons his clan; Ordo had acquired were only three out of seven lightsaber forms._

 _He could smell the smoke and feel the Jetiise was close, adrenaline pumped through his veins and into his muscles, his sensory systems were on high alert and ready for combat… he lived for the thrill of battle. He entered the clearing ahead of him, upon hearing him the Jedi came out of his meditative stance._

" _I have foreseen this moment for a long time, bounty hunter. I am afraid that I cannot let you leave" the Jedi said calmly._

" _Ahh you must be Zarreb Sionise the former apprentice of the Jedi Master_ _Joclad Danva, I am not going to run from this fight Jetiise. May the best man walk off this battlefield the victor" the duel began, Zarreb charged igniting his lightsaber trying to quickly close the gap thinking Kandosii would use blasters… he was wrong. Kandosii unsheathed his clans most treasured trophy for over three millennia, a black cored purple lightsaber. The blade was as beautiful as it was rare, giving off an almost ethereal effect with the darkness of the blade contrasting like the flames of a fire intertwining with the purple. He raised the blade just in time to block a downwards slash, the dance had begun and only one shall walk away…_

 _The fight felt like it was an eternal conflict, never ending destruction. Nothing was being held back by either combatants, the Jedi had come with an aggressive start favouring Ataru. The acrobatic form, with its complex manoeuvres made it extremely risky, thrice he had almost met his end, twice from the bounty hunters saber and another from a ravine he had not noticed the battle was having an effect on him, the nauseating thumping of his heart and burning in his lungs practically broadcasting his fatigue, the bounty hunter had put up more of a fight than originally anticipated he thought. Barely dodging another killing blow, he did not get off easy receiving a light strike. He could smell his singed skin and feel the blow on his neck. The Mandalorian was still going strong despite the heavy looking armour which had saved him from a few scars himself._

 _He noticed a particular pattern in the Jedi's fighting style and stance, he waited poised ready to strike at this newly discovered weakness, whenever Zarreb went to strike with a high to low diagonal slash he left his right side of his body exposed. Kandosii feigned extreme fatigue deliberately slowing his blows waiting to spring the trap, he fell right into it. Leaping at the chance to finally end his dancing partner the Jetiise renewed his efforts pushing Kandosii back until he attempted the aforementioned strike. The mistake was recognised far too late, shuffling his weight onto the ball of his left foot and dropping beneath the strike and rising with speed long since lost from the duel and plunging his saber into the Jedi directly to the hilt before swiftly removing, it was over. Zarreb dropped to his knees, lightsaber extinguished and rolling away from its master towards the underbrush._

" _gar ru'akaanir pirusti jetiise, may gar mar'eyir o'r kyr'am meg naak gar copad o'r oyay" kandosii solemnly spoke._

 _Zarreb looked up into the sky with the light slowly dimming, he could suddenly feel empowered yet weak, all-knowing yet unknowing. He felt at one with the force as he expelled his final breath._

 _Kandosii knew that it was tradition for a Jedi to be cremated upon death, he went about building a pyre to honour his fallen adversary. He noticed another holocron before he began the ceremony, he quickly grabbed it before the flames took hold._

" _What secrets do you have I wonder" Kandosii murmured, he pocketed the Holocron and the lightsaber beginning the long journey back to the capital city and the journey towards fame and riches, he was to be known as Kandosii "Jetiise Kyramud''_.

End of Flashback

Kandosii returned to his ship forgetting about the first Jedi he had defeated, quickly entering his hangar bay he strode towards his ship cockily again thinking about his first Jedi kill. No one had come as close to defeating him after that fight, he had uncovered upon a great secret inside the holocron, inside were the teachings of Zareeb's master, Joclad Danva the master Jar'Kai duellist. The art of wielding two lightsabers, how fitting that he could now practice this art with the weapon of the deceased padawan whose master was unknowingly teaching.

"C5 I want you to plot a course to the Lothal system, inform me when we are coming up to Lothal, I'll be in the training room" he informed the protocol droid before wandering off through the corridors of his Mandalorian 'Crusader Class' Corvette otherwise known as _Manda'yaim's a'den_ , the ship had an impressive cargo capacity of 3'600 tonnes which made it extremely useful for transporting weaponry and illegal goods if there was good money in it. The ship was manned by droids who maintained and operated the weaponry on the ship besides the front facing cannons which he himself operated.

Upon reaching the training room, Kandosii quietly sat down dimming the light in the room before it illuminated with a crystal clear sea blue as he opened the holocron, he began listening to the form, Jar'Kai was particularly hard to grasp especially when he had trained with the use of only one lightsaber. The form often called for less strength behind the blows and more for a fast paced move set, he had come to enjoy the form after two years of practicing Kandosii had even created his own form a combination of Form V Djem So and additionally Form IV Ataru combining both of these forms to create an aggressive acrobatic offence whilst using Djem So move sets to reduce the amount of energy he uses whilst fighting, a major weakness to Ataru. Utilising other Mandalorian weaponry such as jetpacks and blasters into the style, the highly unpredictable nature of the style created unease as Jedi could tell he was trained in the arts of lightsaber combat but couldn't see the next pattern in the form, Kandosii stood and strode to the middle of the room igniting his saber. Practicing _'redalur be Manda'yaim'_ his personal form, he simply closed his eyes immersing into his mind and began fighting a shadow. To anyone witnessing the form it was a blur of movement and colour, extremely well-coordinated movements yet seemingly erratic the high strikes gave way to the low kicks which turned into a flurry of parries and riposte strikes came down on an imaginary opponent who by now would have been long since dead. The form was the most unpredictable fighting style but also the most physically draining, only a mere twenty minutes after starting Kandosii was fatigued and needed to rest. 'If only he could somehow reduce the physicality required to achieve the same results' but no one had withstood this barrage of strikes and whirlwind of death not even Jedi of old did.

He had hunted and successfully killed three more Jedi within two years, one was a former Jedi Knight on Dantooine which had also been a worthy fight but yielding similar results to the first, however the last two were padawans where it became clear who the victor would be from the beginning. There was no honour in facing an unworthy foe but at the time the need for credits was high and so was the fact of becoming a renowned _Jetiise Kyramud_ he had received four million credits for each kill which had gone to fund clan Ordo and additionally his current ship.

Kandosii hit the fresher, quickly showering and assembling his armour to place on. Truthfully he didn't need the droid to tell him Lothal was close, he could feel the Emperors right hand getting closer and closer to the point where he was at the controls the second he dropped out of hyperspace. Quickly remembering what the imperial agent had say and comm'd the agent before he was attacked by imperials, the fighters he could handle without a problem but the warships would prove problematic without support.

"Agent, I have arrived in the system. The escort would be appreciated" he quickly spoke not knowing the planet or even the capital city, it was truly a backwater which just happened to be the home of someone extremely important if he was called here.

"Welcome to Lothal Mandalorian, the fighter escort on route from the Destroyer Relentless shall escort you to the imperial headquarters I shall await you on the ground- Kallus out" well I at least know the bearded agents name, not a random bucket head he chuckled to himself. He followed the escort to the imperial headquarters taking notes of the planet and seeing it was a fairly open planet with no skyscrapers which was a rare sight among many of the planets he been on. A lot of places for someone to hide especially if they know where to. He shook his head and began the landing sequence touching down whilst the TIE's went back up into space he left the cockpit and departed from the ship.

"Kandosii I assume? Follow me this way Lord Vader isn't the most patient person in the galaxy" the agent known as Kallus stated before simply walking off towards the building. He picked up his pace following silently, his armour intimidated the storm troopers around him and he secretly revelled in the fact. Mandalorians were to be feared especially the Jedi killer his wide array of weaponry on his person was far more deadly than anything they possessed, there blasters whilst powerful recoiled with a vengeance negating their usefulness in a close quarter fight making them practically useless at range. How far the 'Grand Army of the Republic' had fallen, they wouldn't stand a chance against all of the Mandalorian clans. It was a shame that the peace loving Mandalorians still ran the planet of Mandalore under imperial watch, truly a disgrace to the warrior culture they boldly claimed to be with the pacifist views… their ancestors must be looking down in disgust, however the main problem was actually unifying the clans under one banner. There hadn't been a _Mand'alor_ who had successfully united all of the clans for thousands of years since the last great Sith War, a worthy opponent could be found in the imperials, their resources and firepower were unchallenged in the galaxy which would make the perfect target.

He was brought out of his thoughts hearing the door open to the governor's office he could only assume and there facing towards the city was the Sith Lord Vader. He was just as intimidating if not more so than the HoloNet and the rumours he had heard surrounding the scourge of the Jedi. Standing almost 6'3 he made Kandosii look small at his 5'10. The deep breathing was the only noise in the room which echoed around.

"You are the Jedi Hunter of Clan Ordo?" it seemed more of a statement by the tone "I have a task that requires someone of your expertise. There is a small band of rebels under the leadership of a Jedi who slew the grand inquisitor, his padawan is extremely strong with the force and is required by the emperor. Your task is to kill the Jedi known as Kanaan Jarus and capture the young one, do this and you will be rewarded with wealth beyond your comprehension, do you have any terms?" he finished clearly knowing how to entice a bounty hunter by mentioning credits, it certainly enticed the young bounty hunter.

"I can imagine quite a large amount of credits my lord, containing a Jedi will be harder than killing them… how old is the padawan? Do you have any leads or IDs on the rebel crew? Also some payment up front will be required I had to cancel a contract with a Hutt to come here, they are the terms I care about" He finished confidently interested in beginning the hunt for this rebel crew but more specifically the Jedi master of the two.

"All information deemed necessary shall be given to you on a holo disk to view on your ship from Agent Kallus, you may receive a partial fund of four million credits up front to compensate you for your Hutt problem, now is that all" Vader was becoming agitated so to not infuriate the Sith he nodded his head and left quickly. There weren't many things that unnerved the Mandalorian but Vader definitely gave off a rather chilling and fearsome vibe.

On his way back to the ship he was handed the holo disk by Kallus and dutifully began his research firstly by looking at the rest of the rebel crew trying to ID the Jedi, they were easy to see in the band and what an odd mix a twi'lek woman who was dressed in pilot attire, a Lasat; big unruly and easily identifiable in a crowd and lastly a…Mandalorian now this was a surprise her armour was Beskar but only in places which were completely vital against blasters, she had the mark on her body just as all Mandalorians do showing their allegiance to a clan along with their house if they were born into the culture. Wren of House Vizsla, her age would make her the missing daughter of Tarro Wren what was her name he thought. Sabine named in spite of the pacifist dead duchess Satine.

Well the _aruetii_ emerges; the difficulty she had caused to his mother's operations was astounding causing the once death watch to hide on his home world not that he minded much, he saw his mother Bo-Katan Kryze.

This was a great opportunity indeed; he could collect a huge pay check and additionally bring back a traitor to the clan who might oppose him crowning himself _Mand'alor_ in the future. This was almost too easy he smiled to himself…

Mando'a translations:

 _Mand'alor= Mandalore (Leader of all Mandalorians)_

 _Aruetii= traitor_

 _Jetiise= Jedi_

 _Kyramud= Killer_

' _redalur be Manda'yaim'= Dance of Mandalore_

 _Manda'yaim= Mandalore (the planet)_

 _Manda'yaim's a'den= Mandalore's Wrath_

" _gar ru'akaanir pirusti jetiise, may gar mar'eyir o'r kyr'am meg naak gar copad o'r oyay" = you fought well Jedi, may you discover in death what peace you sought in life._

 _Mando'ade= Sons/ daughters of Mandalore_

If you are interested in some of the inspiration behind aspects in the story feel free to PM me, or have any suggestions on how to improve the story. I've had this idea ticking about in my head for some time and being a fan of the older SW games KOTOR in particular, I was surprised after hearing of these warriors I am surprised at the neglect that is shown towards them. A people who are so fractured not only by nature but by the 'new Mandalorian way of life' and different types of sects claiming to be Mandalorian. I aim to try and paint my own interpretation of the story of these people after the collapse of the republic going towards the galactic civil war. Hope you enjoy this story. I'd like to know who your favourite Mandalorian is (old canon/or new) and what you like about them

AN: Just letting people know that my work, might alter my ability to update. I will try to aim for one chapter every week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of Mandalore**

As the son of legendary Mandalorian Bounty Hunter/ Mercenary Vrom Ordo and heir to the leadership of Clan Ordo, Kandosii has always been faced with high expectations. Trained from birth to inherit the title of his forefathers, the decisions he makes will change the course of the galaxy and the fate of his people. In an era on the eve of rebellion, he must choose his side. **(Set just after season one going into season two for those who wanted to know)**

 **Chapter two:**

 _Previously_

 _Well the aruetii emerges; the difficulty she had caused to his mother's operations was astounding causing the once death watch to hide on his home world not that he minded much, he saw his mother Bo-Katan Kryze._

 _This was a great opportunity indeed; he could collect a huge pay check and additionally bring back a traitor to the clan who might oppose him crowning himself Mand'alor in the future. This was almost too easy he smiled to himself…_

It appeared that it was not going to be as easy as it seemed to find the rebel crew as he had first thought, they had lain low after the death of the grand inquisitor, this made Kandosii's job harder. With few leads to follow, it was becoming more of waiting game than trying to locate the rebels he knew they would come out of hiding soon, with the people of Tarkin town near breaking point he was sure that they would run a relief mission soon. There compassion was a weakness he would exploit, all he'd need to do was keep his ears out for Intel regarding stolen imperial supplies and then he would move his ship and his base of operations closer to the refugee camp.

News came of a small skirmish between the rebel cell and an imperial supply convoy just as he'd predicted. He had read up on the rebels looking to see if there was a method to their operations and he'd found that shortly after every successful attack they would try and give as much as could be spared to the refugees and people of Lothal or close outer rim planets under the empires control, a noble and honourable cause he thought.

He departed from the imperial HQ leaving Kallus and Vader to scheme with the poor minister who undoubtedly was doomed for a fate worse than death; he had no time to think about her though. He needed to set up his camp and hide the ship from prying eyes out in the plains; he boarded the vessel deep in thought. There was a chance that they might not even return to Lothal, he knew he wouldn't but they weren't like him. Noble and self-righteous, he was certain of this annoyingly the force was showing him his spot in his dreams.

 _The plains were on fire, ablaze the smoke could be seen for klicks around he reckoned. There was a legion of refugees being forced marched towards the grand factory on Lothal… the empire had once again shown its true colours. Once when Kandosii was younger he had heard other Mandalorians claim that the empire was a good thing, they brought stability and control to the galaxy and to Mandalore, he grew up around other families whose children had been sent to the Imperial Academy either willingly or not. He didn't have to attend primarily due to his clan making a deal with the imperials to not act against the empire in return for 'liberties' Clan Ordo and its minor houses were notable warriors and bounty hunters. In return for more freedom Clan Ordo protected the Imperial mid rim-outer rim trade route from Hutt and pirate ships, Vrom his father valued the traditions of Death Watch which meant that despite receiving this respite he would still attack 'traitors' to the Resol'nare. Clans such as Varad, Bralor and Sharratt who had fully declared for the Imperials, family and soldiers becoming Stormtroopers had been attacked by both Clan Ordo and the remnants of Death Watch had been wiped out. Warriors which proved themselves were accepted into the clan but held lower status and had to prove themselves through trials and combat._ 'te ara be te Mando'ade _and Aliit ori'shya tal'din_ _were the words of Clan Ordo and were taken extremely seriously by all in the clan._

 _He saw what the Imperials did to people who didn't agree with them, on the planet of Kashyyyk. The Wookies, a proud warrior people who were now used as slaves from birth till death, Mandalore was lucky but our time will come where we will have to choose a side… He didn't know what side to choose, his people couldn't fight the empire alone much less with the clans fractured. The time of change is now he thought coming back forgetting the burning plains and the column of slaves that the empire had now claimed._

 **Meanwhile…**

"My lord, our scans have indicated that the stolen shuttle has not attempted to leave the system" Kallus informed coming into the former governors' office.

"Fear has driven them to ground… there is a refugee camp the rebels have provided aid to in the past" Vader spoke in a dark, cruel and calculated tone.

"Yes Tarkin town they call it; you suspect that the rebels are in hiding there?" Kallus questioned wondering if by some miracle that he knew where the rebels were, they had proven to be adept at hiding from the empire when they chose to.

"No… but I want you to burn it. The compassion of the rebels is a weakness, one that we will exploit"

"Yes my lord" this was something which would rile up the rebels causing them to come out of hiding Kallus thought, there compassion would be there undoing, he set off to order the burning of Tarkin town himself.

From the HoloNet update he had learned that the rebels had indeed returned to Lothal and had 'assassinated' the governor, fat chance they did that he thought. If they were assassins then he was a Hutt, it didn't fit any of their MO's this would undoubtedly cause the rebels to leave their hideouts in the city and come out into the wilderness just as he had seen all he needed now was to be patient.

The Ghost crew landed at lando's base of operations on Lothal and began to disembark the shuttle, Hera leading followed shortly by Sabine and chopper.

"Well you must be lando's droid" Hera said jovially finally on the receiving end of good news for today.

"Yes ma'am, I have prepared everything as per Calrissians' instructions. Is one of you a mechanic?" the droid replied

"That would be me" Sabine stated out loud receiving a disgruntled clanging from chopper.

"Definitely not you" she huffed.

Ezra came off the shuttle and saw the rising smoke of Tarkin town in the distance, his facial features turned from carefree to sympathetic. He ran to the nearest speeder quickly mounting and began heading straight for the ruins of the refugee camp.

"Ezra wait!" Kanaan quickly followed on the adjacent speeder.

Ezra arrived at the smoking remains at was once a large camp filled with people, children running through the camp laughing despite the horrible situation and people making the most of what they had. Now it was all gone. He desperately brought out the binoculars to try and see if anyone needed help, if he could do anything… he couldn't they were far too late to fight for the people here.

Kanaan pulled up alongside him, coming off the speeder and moving to comfort his padawan. He knew this would have a huge impact on the impressionable teen and decided to offer what little advice and comfort he could, just like what he'd do for anyone on the crew.

"They're all gone… all I sense is evil" Ezra spoke with such disbelief.

"They're prisoners of the empire now" Kanaan stated

"Why would they burn Tarkin town?"

"To spread fear, make us afraid… people who lived here just got caught in the middle"

"This happened because of us?"

"There's a cost for every action we take now Ezra, things are getting worse just like when I was your age but back then there were ten thousand Jedi knights protecting the galaxy now…"

"there's just you and me" Ezra finished solemnly

"Against an empire"

"Ten thousand Jedi Knights would have made for an honourable fight against my people. What do we have here? a Jedi and a padawan who both have bounties on their heads looks like I'm in luck, hand over the boy and I'll let you both live" Kandosii interrupted.

Both shocked turned around to see a Mandalorian in full Beskar armour, with four lightsabers on his belt. His armour… coloured dark blue with fiery embers of purple with Jet black blending with the two colours to make it look like the paint was constantly flickering like a fire. With two of the same kind of blasters that Sabine wielded in holsters he looked like a one-man army with the vast amount of weaponry on his person, he had a mark painted in white like one that Ezra noticed Sabine had on hers, it was a unique.

"Since when did Mandalorians do the bidding of the empire? Surprised you aren't flying their banner or wearing their colours or marching in their parades" Kanaan taunted out of habit, he saw he'd obviously annoyed the very proud Mandalorian who was visibly shaking in anger.

"This isn't personal but you are starting to make it personal Jedi, this is your last chance give the boy to me or you die, I trust you know who I am? I have killed your kind before and much better warriors than you have tried"

"What happens if I don't want to go with you?" Ezra shouted to him, gaining the bounty hunters attention for the first time in this meeting.

"I won't give him up without a fight" Kanaan stated igniting his lightsaber the blue coming to life instantaneously flickering in the sunlight.

Kandosii ignites his primary blade making a show of it before getting into his fighting stance "This lightsaber was taken from your fallen temple by my clan thousands of years ago and has claimed the lives of countless Jedi; you shall become one of those, prepare to die _Jetiise_ _duse_ "

Kanaan decides to go on the offence trying to overwhelm the Mandalorian but was swiftly countered with several perfectly timed parries, he began backing away from his foe wary now but not giving up, Ezra tries to assist coming to engage from the flank. Kandosii switches lightsaber form and acrobatically flips and kicks Kanaan away and begins toying with Ezra quickly disarming him after a close shave almost receiving a strike.

"Your master has hardly taught you much, shame that you weren't born Mandalorian, you've got fighting spirit. Now surrender before I give you to the Sith lord dead" he spoke respect in his voice before returning serious.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Kanaan yells after recovering from the Beskar boot to the face and once more begins fighting, Kandosii quickly takes control of the fight pushing the Jedi back he Knicks the armoured shoulder pad and manages to put a significant dent in it and quickly follows by slashing across Kanaan's leg who manages to quickly pull back but not fast enough to avoid a burn across his leg, Kanaan cries out in pain. Kandosii tries to aim a jetpack rocket at him to quickly finish the fight off but the rocket was redirected blowing up one of the speeders. Kanaan begins to slow and the blows from the Mandalorian are becoming too much for him to stop with force, managing to duck and dodge whilst stepping back until he trips on a stone falling back and dropping his blade. Kandosii quickly closes the gap Kanaan and kicks his lightsaber away before sauntering towards the defeated Jedi

"Any last words Jetiise?" Kandosii begins striding up to Kanaan cockily who is holding his leg in pain now that the adrenaline is fading from his system and the fatigue of the fight is now settling in.

"You lack focus, Ezra now" Kanaan replies force pushing Kandosii back with Ezra's help, they escape on the speeder leaving Kandosii trying to re-balance himself in the air with his jetpack. They were long gone when the Mandalorian was back on the ground staring at their retreating figures with a grudgingly respectful gaze before flying back towards his ship.

"Who was that?" Ezra replied again shocked that they had been easily outmatched again in one day.

"I don't know Ezra; whoever he is… he is well trained in lightsaber combat, he's even better than the inquisitor but he's not a dark force user. We are lucky to have made it out with our lives" Kanaan spoke in uneven breaths still tired.

"The armour is the same as Sabine's that must mean he's Mandalorian, maybe she'll know who he is".

"Maybe" he replied sceptically another enemy for them to fight, he was beginning to understand the inquisitor's final words to him now. He shook his head and noticed that they were pulling into the compound.

"What happened out there?" Hera asked

"The empire burnt Tarkin town and we were engaged by a Mandalorian wielding a lightsaber" Kanaan replied whilst walking towards the crew clearly favouring his left leg, when Hera noticed the burns she told Zeb to help him who supported Kanaan's weight whilst the group were talking. They noticed Sabine's face drastically change colour and change in attitude.

"Did anyone survive?" Sabine asked with little hope knowing what the empire was like from past experiences.

"The population's been taken captive" Zeb growled after hearing Ezra before continuing onwards looking for his bo-rifle

"Well what are waiting for let's go bust em out" enclosing his fists around Kanaan which would have been comical if weren't for the dire situation that they were in.

"No they'd be waiting, we couldn't fight both Vader and the Mandalorian" he glances towards Hera "You were right we have no choice, we have to leave…"

"for the good of Lothal" Hera finished.

"So what's the plan for getting out of here" Ezra spoke trying to change the subject which was greatly appreciated by the rest of the crew.

"Lando had these old transponders lying around, Sabine's going to tune their signature codes to match the shuttle's"

"Sounds like a lousy Lando plan" Kanaan joked elbowing Zeb

"No its Lando's gear, it was my plan with these transponders beaming out the same frequency as the shuttles we should be able to slip by unnoticed" Sabine spoke up sheepishly for the first-time about the plan to get off Lothal.

"Sounds like a lousy 'Sabine' plan" Zeb knocked Kanaan with his shoulder almost knocking him to the floor.

"Better than Lando's"

The ghost crew escaped into hyperspace after pulling off the 'lousy Sabine plan' all were now sitting in the passenger chairs on the shuttle before being joined by Hera.

"Never thought I'd say this but thank you Lando Calrissian" Hera speaks out loud, Kanaan begins grumbling about not wanting to be part of the rebellion asking if everyone in the crew was sure they wanted to be a part of it.

"Maybe we could grab the ghost and lay low for a while, lose the attention of the imps and get back out there" Sabine suggested.

"I like fighting with phoenix squadron reminds me of the honour guard, and besides they are counting on us wouldn't be right to turn our backs on them now" Zeb stated with a passionate look in his eyes.

"What about you Ezra? What do you think?" Hera asks in a motherly tone.

"we can't help Lothal now but I think the rebels can help us get stronger, plus with the empire looking for us we could do with people watching our backs, I think we should stay with the rebel fleet" Ezra finishes.

"Sabine do you know who the Mandalorian who attacked us could be?" Ezra asked wanting to gain Sabine's attention who was busy cleaning her helmet which still had the blaster mark that Vader had reflected at her.

"I have a suspicion but I need more info on him"

Ezra began explaining all the details he could about the mysterious Mandalorian, his helmet, his armour, colours, lightsaber and then the strange marking that Ezra had noticed on his. Sabine's face dropped at the lightsaber comment but she knew who he was it was confirmed when Ezra told her about the pattern or rather the clan symbol.

"His name is Kandosii Ordo, the Jedi Killer. His family are directly linked to death watch, he's a rumoured fanatic just like his parents. They knew my mother even headed up death watch elite strike force. He's extremely well trained in swordsmanship, even rumoured to be better than Mandalore the Ultimate who fought against countless Jedi in the last Mandalorian attempt to conquer the galaxy. He's never been beaten and he views those who side with Imperials as traitors to all Mando'ade in other words someone like me" She finished looking down knowing that if she was caught by him it would end in her death.

"We'll protect you though, it's what we do" Ezra tried to comfort Sabine who smiled in response, the boy could be endearing when he wanted to.

 **Is Sabine in danger and what is Kando's next move against the rebel crew?**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing and following/favouriting. Still wanting to know who people's favourite mandos are : D and what you like about them or the culture. Any questions are welcome about Ill either answer them in a PM or at the beginning of the next chapter depending if you want to wait for the answer or not :P** __

' _te ara be te Mando'ade'= The way of the Mandalorians_

 _Aliit ori'shya tal'din= Family means more than blood_

 _Duse= trash/ scum_

 _Jetiise= Jedi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of Mandalore**

 **Sgt Surge: Hi thanks for the review big fan of Star Wars myself :D, going to follow the show in a pattern. You'll be able to tell what episode I'm using but the story/outcome will change along with a few experiences for the crew that haven't occurred in the show. What's your favourite Star Wars movie and why?**

 **Mitchsharwig15: I'm trying my best :D thanks for the reviews, do you have a faction in Star Wars you like? E.g. Sith or Jedi**

 **Guest: Could be possible, not confirming anything depends on how they can interact. If you could serve in any army Republic or Droid (you don't have to be a droid or a clone) which would you chose and why?**

 **AN: This chapter is exploring his past, a fore warning now. I will endeavour to make the next chapter/s understandable from not reading the** **specific** **part of the story. Please don't come at me with pitchforks… on to the story**

 _Previously_

" _His name is Kandosii Ordo, the Jedi killer. His family are directly linked to death watch and he's a rumoured fanatic like his parents, they knew my mother even headed up death watch's elite strike force. He's extremely well trained in swordsmanship, even rumoured to be better than Mandalore the Ultimate who fought against countless Jedi in the last Mandalorian attempt to conquer the galaxy. He's never been beaten and he views those who side with Imperials to be traitors to all Mando'ade in other words me" she finished looking down knowing that if she was caught by him it would end in her death._

" _We'll protect you though, it's what we do" Ezra tried to comfort Sabine who smiled in response, the boy could be endearing when he wanted to._

 **Aboard the Manda'yaim's A'den**

The ship was silent, drifting through hyperspace towards an old republic medical station a few systems away from potential rebel bases. He'd received Intel from Agent Kallus that the rebels hadn't been successful in raiding their medical supply lines unlike the weapons and food runs which they had managed to surprise the idiotic supply commanders, which lead him to believe that they would try alternative means of acquiring the goods. Kallus was sceptical but left the bounty hunter to his work

The kriffing pull of the force was calling again but this time it felt dark and cold even with the star ship's heating system on, He had quite a lot of time to consider alignment but wasn't sure on how to proceed. Supporting the imps when they were paying for it was bad but surrendering to their rule was unforgivable, Mandalorians in the past had backed the Sith against the republic and the Jedi. A victory against the rebels would offer some honour… who was he kidding? The empire hopelessly outmatched them in military and resource capabilities it was a wonder that the rebels had lasted this long. His ancestors would be ashamed those who fought in the Mandalorian war especially, the great Mandalorian war showed a time where Mandalore had attacked the republic outnumbered by over five to one almost toppling the galaxy; it was the most revered era for most combatant Mandalorian clans. He angrily sliced the training droids that were circling him into pieces' moments after he began his onslaught; emotions were the source of indiscipline and evil to the Jedi whereas to the Sith they were conduits. he felt the dark chill that usually accompanied him when he came out of a battle frenzy.

The Jedi was right he lacked focus, his past victories had made him weak, complacent even. He tried to meditate like one of the Holocrons had instructed after fighting, apparently, it aided balance and helped empty the mind restoring the Jedi's connection to the living force or something along those lines, he didn't much care he just needed to rid himself of his anger before the ship suffered; the problem was there being an awful lot on his mind made it hard to focus on clearing the thoughts from his head.

He managed to gently push his inner worries about the present back trying to connect with the holocron's teaching and try to gain focus, however by emptying his head of worries a flood of voices all too familiar came back to him; ones he would remember forever…

" _You did it! You killed me and my friends for what, money? are you truly heartless?" he was back on Naboo facing the first Jedi he had killed, though his appearance was haunting. The eyes that he remembered were a light blue glassed over and his complexion was completely pale with ash across his face scarring him,_

" _Why? We did nothing to you, we sought peace and to help all" the Jedi from Dantooine appeared next with doe eyes and her body tucked in facing away from him, after all he knew the girl was gentle, seemingly as pure as the countryside she was hiding in. It was the guiltiest he had felt… it was when he turned his back on Death Watch ideology of those who were too weak to fight were cowards and deserved no place in the galaxy, his mother had been less than impressed his father sympathetic to an extent but still didn't truly understand, how could they? The two of them were trained killers who showed no remorse. It didn't matter to him at that moment what his parents thought of him, he had lost a great deal of respect for both death watch and himself, the lies he had been fed of glory and superiority._

 _The journey to the outer rim planet had not taken long, it wasn't a long journey from Ordo, his home world but the event would scar him. Reports of a female who matched the descriptions of a former padawan of a renowned force user had reached Ordo and he eagerly left hoping to find a worthy opponent. After a few months rooming in several of the colonised areas he heard a rumour she was only few years older than him she must have been a very young padawan, she was 20 now and the purge of the Jetiise. The girl had sought refuge inside an abandoned complex far out, nowhere near any locals._

 _She had been weary the speeder bike showed that she had recently returned from some village where she had most likely offered assistance, compassion a Jedi's weakness he had once thought… she was not armed; no lightsaber in sight, he approached saber drawn no remorse could be seen under the helmet and he radiated evil; this was what 'true' Mandalorians did, purge the world of weakness for manda's sake she didn't have anything to fight with… this was a glorious deed he told himself each step he took towards her another Jedi kill._

" _Please no, you don't have to do this" she begged her eyes widening; her aura radiating terror when it had moments ago been tranquil, peaceful and full of compassion, the true epitome of a Jedi. She dropped to her knees praying almost; His resolve was rapidly declining he could feel it. The pull of the light, but it didn't stop the swing which was fuelled from a wild panic to adhere to his 'family's' code that now haunted his every nightmare and now living memory. After he had swung realisation replaced what he thought was duty and honour a great emptiness began to settle in. He did not feel above this Jetiise, this Jedi was far superior in both mind and spirit than he ever would be; he dropped to the floor a great pain erupting in his chest. They teach you that there is glory in death but all he felt now was remorse, how if he could have at that point given his life to bring back the Jedi; he would have done so without question he knelt and saw the life slowly drifting out. He hadn't struck well; he had attempted to pull the blade away unconsciously which had resulted in a poorly aimed strike which inflicted a mortal wound but one that which would not kill instantly._

" _I'm sorry" his voice barely above a whisper, worthless wind to anyone else on the planet and the rest of the galaxy._

" _I'm sorry too… *coughs up blood* you are important to the future of the galaxy… learn from this and…so cold... The sky is wonder...full" her head began to lull gently towards the right._

" _No, I can save you stay with me, please… don't go" he said pleadingly taking off his helmet, tears streaming down his face. He had done this, caused all this pain and it hurt deeper than any physical scar he had obtained in his training and past encounters with Jedi. He scrambled at his utility belt desperately trying to claw the kolto and bacta medipacs._

" _You… have… a c-choice… for…me make the right o-o…one and consider us even…" she exhaled her last laboured breath, her head now lying back with her eyes wide open gazing into his own and her body at rest. She was taken from this world too soon by something or someone who doesn't belong in it. His shame and guilt consumed him punching the floor not caring that he had broken all his knuckles. Pain he could manage, once more he constructed a funeral pyre but not before making a solemn vow. He would make the choice she would want him to make… his purge of the innocent would cease, no more would he blindly follow anyone._

End of Flashback

He came out of the meditative state with a chilling sweat and a sense of relief, from the horrors of the mind to the horrors of the galaxy he knew which one he'd fight that was for sure. He went to the fresher before proceeding to the cockpit, upon entering he spotted C5 the modified protocol droid who manned the co-pilot spot on his ship; what could he say? droids didn't ask for payment or question his orders. The ship dropped out of hyperspace at the abandoned medical station.

"Sir preliminary scans of the station indicate that the station was fully operational only a few minutes ago, we will begin jamming long range transmissions immediately as per protocol 88"

"Good work C5 prepare the ship to land, choose a discreet hangar bay. I don't want them to run as soon as I'm inside" Kandosii ordered before quickly checking his gear and running for the landing ramp, this time they weren't going to get away this time.

He entered the neglected hangar bay taken back by the sheer size of the station, it must have contained entire battalions of injured soldiers back in the clone wars. The place despite the damage could easily have been changed into a medical facility for nearby systems, the empire didn't care for the suffering of others which was something he was beginning to see more and more everyday around the galaxy, on Mandalore the empire hadn't changed much and didn't rule with an iron fist. A war on Mandalorian home turf was just as good as suicide for the imps, the ruling clans have unique space routes in and around the systems which provided the perfect defences and counter offences. They figured it would be best to appease my people, some clans joined them willingly and a few begrudgingly went along with imperial protocol; though none had directly opposed the empire except for Ordo under the guise of terrorists. We didn't have it bad compared to some world's so there was no definitive reasoning for us to take up arms against the imperial rule of the galaxy.

As he approached the hangar doors he realised they were locked shut with an undignified huff he withdrew one of his lightsabers and began to cut through, using the force to open the door could quite possibly give him up if the Jedi were here and that was something he couldn't afford, he decided to try locate the command station.

"C5 can you upload a map of the station to my helmet?" he whispered knowing the droid would hear him before checking his surroundings the narrow hallways with no illumination and parts of the supporting structures hanging loosely and growing chill gave him a bad vibe, he wasn't alone in these corridors and it certainly wasn't the Jedi who gave off this aura. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the map coming up on his heads-up display, the droid earned his power costs.

"I detect five lifeforms aboard the station master excluding yourself, all except one are in the command centre"

"Good work C5, prepare the ship for take-off. I want to be able to pursue them if they somehow escape the station" he noticed it was a significant walk to the centre, he powered up his jetpack and flew through the station having to duck and roll to avoid the debris. It didn't take long before he was coming up to the command centre, he turned the corner powering down his jetpack when he came face to face with the kid and the _aruetii_ who were detained by two inquisitors both of which were now looking directly at him the girl with shock and terror. His face quickly formed a frown he didn't like that look it reminded him too much of the vision. The female inquisitor turned around after her probe droid relayed a message coming face to face with Kandosii.

"Who do we have here, one of your rebel friends I assume?" she spoke turning to glance at the _aruetii_ , she went to speak but Kandosii cut her off.

"No, I'm the bounty hunter lord Vader contracted to capture the boy and his master" he spoke his voice sounding mechanical as it came through his helmets microphone.

"Well it turns out he won't be needing you as we have them in our care, hiring your kind to do an inquisitors job is insulting!"

"You should leave bounty hunter now!" the grey skinned inquisitor shouted, making to grab for his lightsaber, Kandosii's eye twitched. He _hated_ being told what to do and they were in the way of his prize.

"You gonna make me? Give me the boy and the girl and I'll mention to lord Vader you assisted, first and only offer you're gonna get" he spoke firmly he wasn't going to lose this opportunity to get the _aruetii_ and the Jedi Vader was after, whilst this was going on Ezra and Sabine were tensed watching the verbal spar eyes switching between both the Mandalorian and the inquisitors hoping it would start a fight so they could slip away. The seventh sister and fifth brother looked at one another and nodded both igniting their lightsabers.

"How about we have some fun, haven't killed a Mandalorian before" the seventh sister exclaimed joyfully before beginning to attack swinging her lightsaber horizontally aiming to chop the bounty hunter in half who expertly backed away from the blade before igniting his own and a blue lightsaber he had on his belt.

"I haven't killed an inquisitor either but I'm looking at two dead ones' now" he uttered calmly which puzzled the inquisitors, most people feared them and they couldn't sense any fear from him.

Kandosii charged forward taking the initiative offloading a flurry of attacks engaging both at the same time, whenever one would strike he would manoeuvre around the inquisitors as if it were a dance. Using the walls, he bounced off catching both blades before somersaulting in between the crossed sabers now being blocked by each other. Slashing across the face of the seventh sister and catching the joint in the fifth brothers knee protection severely cutting into the knee causing him to drop in agony. Now alone the seventh sister began another onslaught surprising Kandosii pushing him back. He scanned her fighting patterns with his helmet and found a weak point, immediately countering a low swing and parrying her weapon away he was about to take the final swing but was blocked by the fifth brother who looked angry, feeding off his pain and anger at being bested.

The ability to use his form in this enclosed space was restricted as well as he was beginning to tire and the other inquisitor had recovered with her lightsaber back in her possession, both now advancing towards him. He glanced back and noticed that the two were handcuffed to the command table, he looked back towards the advancing inquisitors and spotted the ceiling looked weak. He pulled on the force collapsing the ceiling before they could get closer. Before running to the command centre it wouldn't hold them long not long enough for him to get both rebels to follow. Plus, he could count his contract with the empire as void after fighting the inquisitors.

He bent down towards them both and brought his lightsaber to the cuffs quickly destroying them. Earning looks of shock and surprise.

"Go to your ship and get out of here that debris won't hold them for long" all three of them looking towards the barrier which was slowly being reduced.

"You're not going to capture us?" Ezra questioned

"No Jedi, my killing of your kind is over" he spoke before looking at Sabine

"Your family miss you although they wouldn't admit it, if you want to see them come by Ordo. Make sure to say you seek an audience with me though wouldn't want you to get shot down before you make the surface, now we need to move now" he said before they all took off towards their ships, maybe Tarro and Sabine could resolve the family differences…

The rebels made it back to the phantom with Zeb and chopper meeting them on the way who had managed to get the medical supplies they were after, they managed to escape just as the inquisitors ran into the hangar whilst Kandosii made it back to his ship with no one following him, it still didn't stop him from sprinting when he couldn't use his jetpack.

Both spaceships came alongside one another, the ghost crew looking towards the cockpit of the _Manda'yaim's Aden,_ Kandosii and the crew nodded at each other before going their separate ways into hyperspace.

 **Chapter Finished**

 _Aruetii_ = Traitor, foreigner

 **Kandosii's been driven apart from his imperial links by his pride and refusal to back down, what is the next move for the rebels? Find out next time**

(if you got to here and you don't want to kill me, you have the constitution of a true Jedi)


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming

**Son of Mandalore**

 **Chapter Four: Homecoming**

 **(Takes place during Stealth Strike)**

 **mitchsharwig15:** **Thanks for the review mitch** **I'm trying I did say that I'd try and get one out per week lagging a little sorry all :/.**

 **I'm going to put in a rule, those who review over three times can submit a character and I'll try my best to fit them into the story all you have to do is 1) review three times (2) give me a brief character bio, who their loyalty is to (could be rebels, empire, Mandalorians).**

" _Your family miss you although they wouldn't admit it, if you want to see them come by Ordo. Make sure to say you seek an audience with me though wouldn't want you to get shot down before you make the surface, now we need to move now" he said before they all took off towards their ships, maybe Tarro and Sabine could resolve the family differences…_

 _The rebels made it back to the phantom with Zeb and chopper meeting them on the way who had managed to get the medical supplies they were after, they managed to escape just as the inquisitors ran into the hangar whilst Kandosii made it back to his ship with no one following him, it still didn't stop him from sprinting when he couldn't use his jetpack._

 _Both spaceships came alongside one another, the ghost crew looking towards the cockpit of the Manda'yaim's Aden, Kandosii and the crew nodded at each other before going their separate ways into hyperspace._

 **On the Ghost**

"Phoenix Home to Ghost we've been pulled out of hyperspace, the empire…."

"The transmission was jammed, but still that doesn't make any sense. You can't pull a ship out of hyperspace because you never know exactly where it is, a tractor beam cannot get a lock" Hera finished confused, all her flight experience and she'd never come across something such as this.

"That's because this isn't a tractor beam it's a gravity well. When I was at the academy, they were developing a new cruiser with gravity well projectors powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace" Sabine exclaimed gesturing with her hands symbolising the importance of this weapon.

"Well it looks like they finished it"

"Well chances are they're still testing the system, if they follow imperial procedure the testing zone for this type of ship wouldn't be large. You'll probably find not far from where we lost contact with commander Sato" Sabine informed the rest of the ghost crew, Kanaan stood up after quickly putting together a plan.

"Alright everybody, gear up… We're going out there"

"Not everybody, you and rex will go to that system. Find that ship and I bet you'll find Ezra and the others"

"Not Rex… I'll take Zeb or Sabine"

"Rex's, military experience will be invaluable and he can also impersonate a Stormtrooper"

"right that's because he _is_ a Stormtrooper"

"No, he was a clone trooper"

"same thing"

"Kanaan I sent Ezra, this is the only way"

"alright we'll get him back, all of them" Kanaan conceded

Kanaan walked out of the room in search of Rex, he for the record was not happy about this. The clones had killed his master and countless other Jedi and their allies. Why was this clone any different, he didn't need some soldier to assist him much less a traitorous one. He approached the cargo hold where _he_ was waiting for him.

"look just so we're clear this wasn't my idea"

"just try to act like a professional"

"What if you get in there and forget which side you're on?" Kanaan questioned angrily

"I would never be on _their_ side or where that junk armour!" Rex exclaimed

"here are your disguises" Zeb interrupted before the argument exploded even further into chaos, dragging two unconscious troopers.

"Ahh perfect" Rex stated sarcastically examining the Stormtroopers helmet.

"This is nothing like clone armour" Rex struggled to move freely unlike in his own armour from the clone wars.

"looks a little tight on you old man" Kanaan taunted

"Well at least I know how to wear it" Rex spat knocking Kanaan's shoulder armour back into position

"Rex, Kanaan contact me when you're finished and I'll come in with phoenix squadron to blast you out"

"How are we getting in anyways" Kanaan questioned when a stolen imperial shuttle landed with Sabine piloting who gave a sheepish thumb up from the cockpit.

"How come the empire keeps letting us steal these?"

"I thought it was the same one we used before" rex finished

 _ **Back on the Ghost**_

Sabine was pacing through the corridors; she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. She knew thanks to Kandosii where her family were and received an invitation to journey to Ordo under his protection. That confused her, the same man who was tracking her and the crew down to capture them or worse suddenly changed heart and was now gifting her the opportunity to see her family again. She was torn between decisions stuck in the middle ground, go or don't. it might seem like an obvious choice to someone who wasn't Mandalorian, her family would have taken a big hit in their society when she blasted her way out of the academy with Ketsu Onyo, a fellow Mandalorian.

She couldn't even paint to clear her mind manda knows she tried, nothing was working and pacing across the floor of her room and now the entire ship was starting to wear into the floor due to dragging of her feet as she slowly began to tire. She heard someone behind her and guessed it was Hera, you could hear the Lasat coming long before you saw him.

"Hey Sabine, what's troubling you?" the twi'lek pilot was deeply concerned, she basically adopted her and could often tell when she was troubled. She could hear Sabine roaming the ship whilst she was carrying out some tweaks and repairs, if Sabine wasn't in her room it was often a bad sign.

"err nothing Hera… that obvious?" Sabine relented knowing she couldn't pull the wool over Hera's eyes.

"Don't need the force to see it honey, you want to talk about it?" Hera offered rather than pry, gaining Sabine's trust initially was something of a challenge and took several months before she began opening towards her and Kanaan. Sabine gave out a heavy sigh slumping into the comfortable seat around the dejarik board.

"It's about the offer that Kandosii gave me on that medical station… I can't get it out of my head, part of me wishes to go but another is warning me whether it's a trap or a real opportunity to see my father and mother after all this time, again but what happens if they hate me and disown me… I don't think I could take that…"

"Sabine listen to me, you sound like you are trying to come up with excuses not to go, you should go but if you want me to go with you I'm more than happy to" Hera offered and put a comforting arm around the young Mandalorians shoulders before pulling her into a gently sideways hug.

"Thanks Hera, but I feel like I need to do this alone"

"You can take the phantom, if you run into trouble it'd be best to avoid a fight" Hera explained softly, walking with Sabine towards the phantom.

"No matter what happens Sabine, we are all here for you"

"I know Hera thank you, really" Sabine gave a quick hug before diving into the pilots' chair, disengaging the phantom from its position atop the ghost before flying into space.

"Well here goes nothing" Sabine murmured to herself before plotting the course to Ordo the phantom disappearing as it hurtled towards the home world of Kandosii's clan.

Upon coming out of hyperspace Sabine glanced at the main planet in the Ordo system, like most Mandalorian worlds it was clear that the planet's surface had been subject to numerous wars and battles, it came naturally to their culture though this world fared better than most. Along the equator of the planet was a lush surface which seemed untouched by the conflicts towards the north and south of the planet was a different story. Deserts which looked unhospitable most likely caused by great war machines used in the past, if she had to guess maybe 60-70% of the land was liveable not including the oceans of the world.

She was drawn out of her reflection by an incoming transmission from the fleet of Mandalorian warships protecting the system, she immediately put it through her people weren't known for their patience.

"Attention unidentified vessel you are trespassing in Mandalorian space, identify yourself or prepare to be destroyed" a voice sounded bouncing off the walls of the ship.

"I'm Sabine of house Wren and I seek an audience with Kandosii Ordo" she finished decisively, after waiting for a few of the heart stopping moments she heard com feedback from the command ship orbiting the planet.

"You have permission to land, follow this flightpath down to the surface, you will be checked for weapons upon arrival. I suggest you comply" the operator threatened before terminating the connection

"Well that went better than expected" Sabine huffed before following the flight plan sent by the leading ship she assumed. When approaching, she was surprised by the number of tents and buildings setup, Clan Ordo had obviously been busy with recruiting new soldiers. They must have numbered in the thousands with different areas setup to train certain aspects of combat. To a Mandalorian this was the closest one could get to heaven without dying especially when Sabine saw the demolitions area, Sabine almost crashed she was that distracted. She reached the landing zone and quickly walked out of the ship to be met by ten soldiers all wearing Mandalorian armour with ARC trooper neck and shoulder guards all bearing clan Ordo's banner. The 'Clan Guard' she assumed.

Guess I'm more important than I anticipated she inwardly spoke

"Your weapons Wren" a gruff voiced guardsman in front of her gestured with his hands out expectantly. Not seeing much of an alternative she handed over her blasters, the guard formed up around her and began moving through the camp towards the training area specifically the melee arena.

She received harsh glares from some passer-by's which unnerved her slightly but she remained resolute, don't show weakness act above them. The people eventually stopped and by this time she had noticed they were at the arena. Glancing inwards she noticed that Kandosii was in the middle fighting eight warriors at once, he looked up feeling several people coming closer. He hadn't expected her to come after a few weeks had passed but he was glad she had now, he began taking the fight seriously eager to talk to the girl. He dispatched two almost instantaneously, parried another's training saber into an opponent behind him blocking the strike intended for his upper back before somersaulting behind him striking him down also. With less people, around him he began moving freely between all his opponents striking them in places he had analysed throughout the practice swiftly, he was down to the final warrior who had wisely stopped being the aggressor and was playing defensively. He struck high before feinting low and hitting the last one under the armpit who had lowered his guard too much falling for the feint.

"That was impressive" he heard Sabine say as he walked towards the Wren girl and his elite guard.

"We brought you Tarro's daughter sir, though we are to stay with you by order of your father"

"Thank you Vox, but I hardly think Sabine will cause any trouble, tell the old man thanks for his concern but it is not needed. You may leave all of you" Kandosii spoke up looking at all of the guard, they quickly bowed before leaving, Vox about to speak only to be silenced by a heated glare from the heir of clan Ordo before wandering back towards the centre of the camp.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Kandosii spoke trying to break the ice

"I was beginning to think you didn't have a face under that helmet, had a lot of work running about with the crew and truthfully been debating about coming or not"

"You're very bold, what made you? If you don't mind me asking" Kandosii laughed before beginning to pry hoping to get a bit more insight towards the girl in front of him.

"Hera did and the fact I haven't seen my family in years" Sabine spoke plainly not giving too much away but giving enough to interest him, he cocked his eyebrow before slowly walking away from the fighting pit. He turned back when he noticed Sabine not following him.

"come on then, follow me" he gestured before beginning walking this time knowing that Sabine was a few paces behind him trying to keep up both to avoid the attention of the Ordo clansmen and women. She figured that he would eat up all the attention, after all he was their future leader.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sabine asked unsure, she knew he wouldn't kill her. Well she suspected he wouldn't kill her without a weapon.

"To reintroduce you to your family" Sabine frowned at this, why was he doing this? she thought, there was no reason for him to do anything for her.

"actually, there is" Kandosii interrupted which startled her, how could he? Suddenly she became quite angry he was reading her mind.

"I'm not trying to; your thoughts are basically screaming out around this area its quite hard to ignore them. We are getting close" Kandosii tried to explain and then swiftly change the subject which didn't go unnoticed by Sabine who simply frowned in retaliation

"What reasoning do you have then?" Sabine stopped Kandosii from walking by grabbing his shoulders so he would face her before eyeing him up intimidatingly. Kandosii gave out a sigh before rubbing his forehead.

"I owe your clan an _oyay_ _entye_ " he paused before continuing walking but much slower this time, intrigued by this development an _'oyay_ _entye'_ a life debt. Much like that of a Wookie life debt except not offering servitude till the debts repaid but rather aiding the person or their clan if they belong to one

"We were attacking one of Gar Saxon's outposts towards our system, the self-righteous puppet believes he has power over the rest of the clans because he deals with the empire… we attacked the outpost in the Phindar system, they were waiting for us. Resistance was stronger than expected, they included several walkers with shielding. I led a charge into their ranks, however I failed to see the coward Saxon hiding with a sniper rifle… he shot at me, probably would have hit too but your father took the hit. Narrowly missing his arteries around his heart, he's been in critical condition for months but he's slowly recovering even said that an oyay entye was unneeded. Doing his duty to his new clan he called it… I owe him far more than bringing his only daughter back to him but it's a step in the right direction I suppose even if he won't accept it" he spoke with barely contained anger and ended jokingly but still managing to get across the seriousness in his story.

Sabine stared at him in revelation it all made sense now, though she was angry about the fact her father almost died before she could see him and it was his fault. She took deep breaths trying to maintain her composure still following Kandosii, they rounded a building and she could see the Clan Wren area. This was the moment she was most nervous about after landing on the surface, how would she be received in fact she was shaking slightly.

"Don't worry it'll be fine" Kandosii encouraged gently pushing Sabine slowly towards the entrance to the Wren section of the camp which several spectators behind them started laughing gaining the attention of the camp guards who immediately recognised her armour. The first guard bowed before Sabine but none of the others did.

"She's not welcome here my lord" the chief guard spoke.

"You know who 'she' is, the only daughter of Tarro your leader. You will let her through whenever she comes back here or face the wrath of Ordo do I make myself clear!" he commanded

"Yes sorry my lord, we will notify the other guards immediately" the leader squirmed before leaving with the rest of the guard.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it, father won't be impressed about this but there's little the old man can do to me. I repay my debts and honour my word, no one will stop us now let's go see your family" he gestured to the building draped with the symbols of Wren and Ordo, both now heading towards the durasteel doors. Upon entering, Kandosii immediately went up the staircase knowing exactly where to find his most trusted advisor, Sabine not far behind him.

He made it up to the veranda and could see his trusted general Tarro looking out towards the fighting pits where his warriors trained, Kandosii could tell without seeing Tarro that he was wishing he could be out there which made him feel all the guiltier.

"General" Kandosii announced trying to gain his attention to surprise him

"My lord I have come up with a…" Tarro spoke enthusiastically before stopping as he saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes and couldn't thank the stars enough it feels like a lifetime ago since he had seen his daughter and only child.

"Sabine? Is that really you?" Sabine and the galaxy held its breath waiting for the response that would make or break the young Mandalorian.

 **Chapter finished**

 _oyay_ _entye= Life Debt_

 **Once again I would like to thank everyone whose followed, favourited and reviewed. It's a real day brightener seeing that people enjoy the story and the responses I have received have been positive (wasn't expecting it :D).**

 **Getting something outta you guys though is a little hard it would seem. Feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any questions and I'll try and answer. Here are some questions for all of you guys please please answer them**

 **Would you rather serve under the empire as a Stormtrooper (with their bad armour and shooting abilities) or be a battle droid in the Separatist Alliance and why?**

 **Would you rather be a Jedi or a Sith and why?**

 **Fight for the Rebellion or Galactic Empire and why?**

 **What type of Lightsaber(s) would you use: ie doubled bladed, single blade, inquisitor saber. As well as what colour :P**

 **See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing with Sabine

**Hey everyone, Hughbacca here. I know I've said thank you for supporting me but I'm going to say it again it means so much, I'd like to know if you guys want me to keep writing the Mando'a or simply make the speech in italic but English.**

 **Chapter Five:**

 _Previously_

" _General" Kandosii announced trying to gain his attention to surprise him_

" _My lord I have come up with a…" Tarro spoke enthusiastically before stopping as he saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes and couldn't thank the stars enough it feels like a lifetime ago since he had seen his daughter and only child._

" _Sabine? Is that really you?" Sabine and the galaxy held its breath waiting for the response that would make or break the young Mandalorian._

The tension in the room could be cut with a vibroknife, it was stifling constricting those in within. Tarro couldn't believe his luck. He thanked the stars that his girl was safe, after her escape from the academy at the imperials trying to attack and destroy his house he had fled to join Clan Ordo as they offered the best protection and little imperial entanglement. He had to admit he knew the reasoning for this meeting was not by chance, the boy had brought her trying to fulfil the life debt. He sighed his face showing signs of dejection when would the boy learn that he meant what he said about the life debt issue, he owed his family for what they had done for his house and warriors.

" _bic cuyir buir, munit ca'nara nayc haa'taylir_ " she replied her voice uneven as if fearful of him and his reaction.

" _meg cuyir cuun aliit words meh gar cuyir tion'ad gar sirbur at cuyir?_ " the gruff Tarro questioned suspiciously, it could easily have been someone the empire had sent who had tricked the boy. It was for closure he had long ago suspected that his daughter would be forever lost to him and this would confirm if it was his 'Sabe'. Only Wren direct clan members knew the words as they had been passed down through the generations, these words meant more than wind. Every clan had personal motto's where the main doctorates of the clan were mentioned.

" _ijaat jaon'kov an_ " Sabine answered with no hesitation this time, those words had been engrained into her since she was a toddler.

It was her, he grabbed his crutch attempting to stand. A dull aching pain crossing his chest causing him to wince involuntarily. Kandosii rushed to support his side but was waved off by the general, Tarro turned back towards his daughter and began walking to Sabine closing the gap quickly, gripping her in a tight hug surprising her initially then wrapped her own arms around her father.

"We've missed you my little Sabe, we feared the worst when you went missing for all those years… your mother hadn't given up hope went searching the galaxy for you, you've just missed her unfortunately she had business on Dxun" he spoke tiredly, both he and her both knew despite Khia's relentless search for her that the two were never close. His wife had pushed Sabine extremely hard and showed very little love wanting to make her one of the best warriors, it had worked Sabine was extremely well skilled in several aspects due to this training but it had driven a wedge between the two which pained Tarro very much, he had tried to convince Kia to ease up on their daughter but was often rebuked by the incredibly stubborn woman. He supposed it was one of the reasons he loved her to begin with and he knew she only did what she thought was right but the limits one can push their own child can only go so far before the child questions the parent.

"Probably eager to insult me and demand the impossible like when I was in the academy… It was part of the reason I left… to escape _her_ " said Sabine looking apologetic towards her father, it had hurt him and definitely put a strain on their relationship when she went to the Imperial Academy leaving the family.

"Don't be too harsh towards her ner ad, she believed you were extraordinary and merely wanted you to exceed though I didn't and still don't agree of the ways she went about it. I don't want to lose both my daughter and wife now that I have you back, seeing you two fight broke my heart all those years ago" he admitted before finishing quietly as if admitting a great shame.

"I assume you are staying now that you are back?" Tarro questioned hopefully, the answer was made up just by looking at her face, she was conflicted. The Ghost crew were her family now, Hera and Kanaan had taken her in when she was at her most vulnerable and she couldn't nor would she forget that now.

"I can't, I have a new family now who need me and I won't turn my back on them" Sabine finished determined her face fixed showing no signs of compromise, Tarro let out a sigh that look was the same as Khia's she inherited her stubbornness which meant he was going to be growing grey hairs in a matter of years he thought dejectedly, he rather liked his hair.

" _Aliit ori'shya tal'din"_ Kandosii spoke up for the first time startling the two who had forgotten he was present, his respect had just skyrocketed for Sabine, unbeknownst to the two, Sabine had more or less spoke Clan Ordo's words and he looked upon her with admiration and thoughtfulness.

"Very noble of you Sabine, I best leave you two to your reunion. I will be downstairs waiting if any of you need me" Kandosii spoke before turning and leaving his steps graceful.

"I've seen that look before and I know I won't be able to convince you otherwise so at least stay for the grand banquet tonight, Clan Ordo is hosting and it would be a great insult if you left before it. Allow a wounded man to take his daughter to this honour?" Tarro pleadingly looked towards Sabine.

"I guess I can leave afterwards" Sabine finished.

"You'll need to wear a traditional dress…" Tarro cautiously explained.

 _Later that night_

A huge pavilion had been setup in the middle of the camp, traditional music with dancing along with rows upon rows of tables filled with people from all of the clans who serve Ordo and even a few who didn't, obviously, this banquet was for me than just the return of the heir. The night sky was lit up with fireworks which exploded in a variety of different shades ranging from bright pink to deep sapphire, Sabine was kinda jealous she couldn't get to set them off but the artwork was beautiful even if she would have used different shades and powers of explosive.

"Should I be insulted you find the explosions more interesting than the reason for this event" Kandosii interrupted from her marvelling causing her to jump in fright before turning to face him, he gasped. He'd only seen Sabine in her armour before now, he was speechless, her dress whilst not as flashy as some of the other girls at this party it seemed to scream her with its spray paint all over the dress which would make most of the stylists throughout the galaxy scream bloody murder he thought it looked perfect on her. Her initial shock wearing off and I look of anger reappeared making him involuntarily shiver.

"Yes, most probably… don't tell my father I said that he'd probably have a heart attack" Sabine replied jokingly.

"Your secrets safe with me, the dress is definitely unique I'll give you that. It suites you very well, I was wondering maybe if you'd do me the pleasure of sparing me from dancing with Clan Sparr and Clan Hull daughters all they do is giggle and waffle I'd be eternally grateful" Kandosii was basically begging her, the last time he had attended one of these parties they hadn't left him alone after a dance then spent the next seven hours surrounding him asking stupid questions.

"Thanks made the altercations myself plain white just didn't suite the occasion nor my taste , I don't know about that what do I get out of helping you besides your _delightful_ company" Sabine taunted.

"Fine you want to play it like that how about some information for your time? I help you and you help me sound fair?"

"I'll be the judge on how useful your information is so you better have something good or you can kiss goodbye to an evening free from them" Sabine gestured with her head over her shoulders where he could see _them_ glance towards him, gulping he turned back.

"Since there isn't much in the way of information to help you personally I've got another idea. You and your rebel friends obviously need hyperspace routes to avoid Imperial patrols, now I've got one that might suite your band around the outer rim. Goes around Concordia which is guarded by the Protectors if you can negotiate with them you could gain access to more shipping lines and fuel depots" He suggested to his lifeline tonight hoping it was acceptable.

"hmmm, could be worth it how do I know that you'll keep your word after the evenings up and besides I've actually got to dance with someone and talk to my father at some point, sure the girls over there would _love_ to dance with you maybe once or twice" Sabine teased knowing now that she could probably get at least something else out of Kandosii, he growled fighting Jedi and countless foes seemed to come naturally to him but spending time with _those things_ utterly repulsed him they weren't interested in him personally more what he could eventually give them.

"Fine, a jetpack and information on an imperial shipment of advanced fighters due to pass through this system two rotations from now, if the empire can't protect them from you it will encourage some of the Mandalorian clans not to follow so closely to the empire might even convince a few to join your side, happy now?" Kandosii huffed though Sabine seemed to like the information given.

"A jetpack? You've got yourself a deal oh mighty Kando" Sabine pretended to swoon, before laughing at his reaction, she pulled him towards the middle of the tent where the dancing was taking place having to physically drag him to begin with before he started moving of his own accord. The music had changed from fast pace to a slow paced ballad, it was clear that both were slightly comfortable but both were too stubborn to turn back or rather be the first one to. Both found their rhythm quickly swaying to the music, at least it wasn't a fast-paced song he thought as he wasn't the most adapt at dancing with etiquette though he was secretly glad Sabine wasn't much better. There close proximity offered them the ability to talk in a hushed manner, he could see the internal battle displayed upon her face obviously wondering why he'd offer so much not to dance with the other girls.

"Ask away Wren" he spoke bluntly wanting to her what she had to say, it appeared to him that not many people had sway over him to such a degree, he often ignored the minor clan leaders leaving his father to deal with them.

"I'm not ungrateful for the offers you have given, I'm merely wondering why? It's just a dance right or is the big bad Ordo kid scared of a couple of girls" Sabine questioned her tone mimicking that of a baby mocking Kandosii. Instead of retorting like she had expected he sighed, best come out with it to someone he thought.

"My father is eager to try and get me betrothed to one of the stronger clans to increase ties, but he cannot do so directly without causing a huge conflict between all the clans so he's trying to give the clans chances to sway me with their daughters which believe me isn't anywhere near what it sounds like. Many don't know anything about me or even care to, all they care about is the position and the power. There are others who don't want to potentially marry me but are being forced to 'pursue' me. I don't have a choice about something which will become my life. I've decided the longer I spend away from the clan's daughters the more time I'll be on my own free from the responsibility of marriage that is why I am with you… not that you're not good company or worthy of… you know… I'm going to stop" Kandosii finished trying to hide the growing blush spilling more than he had originally intended to as the song ended he glanced nervously towards Sabine hoping he hadn't offended her.

"Non-taken, if it you don't mind all this dancing has made me tired. I suppose if you want you can sit at our table I'm sure dad wouldn't mind" Sabine offered changing the subject quickly, she might not have shown her hurt externally but part of her couldn't deny that Kando's comment had hurt, another was trying to piece together why had he become so flustered she was however drawn out of her musing by her father.

"Hey Tarro, sorry for spoiling your time with Sabine here but my old man has invited every eligible clan daughter and Sabine here agreed to help me keep them away by staying with her" Kandosii explained to Sabine's father who questioningly rose his eyebrow at the pair before gesturing for them to take a seat.

"How much did you have to offer my Sabine to agree to this, if she is anything like her mother then you have probably had to bargain fiercely or submit to the angry Wren females" he laughed out loud causing some of the tables around them to glance over their shoulders before turning back to their business. Kandosii however didn't find it funny being reminded how he had to give up the fighter schedule, he owed Garr Saxon payback but he guessed he'd just have to take silent credit for the rebels impending victory, Imperials were far too easy to outmanoeuvre do something that isn't in their protocols it's like shooting fish in a barrel with explosives.

"A jetpack and various information to help her rebel friends" he struggled to maintain his composure on top of that he knew Tarro wouldn't let this go anytime soon.

"You best give her one of the prototype jetpacks nothing but the best for a first courting gift" Kandosii choked on his drink whilst Sabine went bright red suddenly finding the table very interesting, Tarro saw their reactions and decided to carry on pushing after all he didn't say he'd let the boy off completely for his injury.

"You know if you want to cower behind Sabine away from them might as well say you're courting her, that way they can't interfere till you declare you are no longer courting her" Tarro explained winking to Sabine whilst Kandosii was thinking about what the general had just said, wait he's considering it Sabine thought. A declaration of courting in Mandalorian culture usually invoked gift giving, promise to protect, care and aid their partners' clan it also meant that at festivals, parties and events such as this one they'd both be the centre of attention. It was however not a decision to be made lightly it was extremely rare for someone who courted a person not to marry them the only cases which have not resulted in a union were because one of the couple had died, despite this Kandosii was still torn freedom now or freedom later.

"I'll think about it, Sabine willing that is. You don't have to promise anything now I assume you'll come by Ordo when you can we can get to know each other a little better beforehand, I'm sorry I can't stay any longer my dad is calling me good luck fighting the empire rebel head" Kandosii eventually gave out a huff before making to stand, before turning away from the table he bowed to Tarro and gave a quick kiss to the back of Sabine's hand, proceeding towards his father his face bright red. Sabine's father gave a pat on the back to his daughter startling her as she was looking to where his father was on the high table, she made eye contact with Vrom, Kando's dad despite the smile on his face she saw the disapproving look it was chilling how he managed to look happy about his son coming to him but chilling towards her. Sabine talked to her father for the rest of evening catching up on everything, including the skirmishes that Wren had participated in. She was enjoying this… back with her family or at least her dad.

"Oya Manda _ner adiik_ , I heard that you won another tournament on Tatooine _and_ engaged two Sith inquisitors. Need I remind you that we need to keep Imperial attention away from our operations" Vrom spoke calmly

"I'll deal with them personally if they come here father if that's what you are worried about, they don't have the ships in any of the adjacent sector to beat us nor do they have the commanders to successfully carry out such a move" Kandosii bit back he hated being chided by his father, he had led multiple assaults against imperial outposts outside the Mandalorian sectors and not once had an imperial come even close to salvaging a stalemate let alone victory, he turned about to angrily stomp out of the tent before his father gripped his arm forcing him to turn to face him.

"I will hold you to your word adiik, there is another matter I would like to discuss before you are dismissed. The girl you've been spotted with, Tarro's daughter if I'm correct you are aware she was an imperial through and through top of their classes how can you trust her, she's rebel with no loyalty to us might I add" Kandosii hated his father sometimes especially when he went into in one of his legacy rants which he knew was going to come he shook free of his fathers' grip before storming out of the tent which didn't go unnoticed by the general or Sabine.

"You better go after him, knowing the boy he'll do something stupid most likely cause trouble for his father which causes trouble for all of us" Tarro sighed it was funny he thought, Sabine didn't like her mother and Kandosii didn't like his father they had a lot more in common than either would care to admit.

"Why me?" Sabine questioned

"He needs someone to listen to him, a friend" Tarro explained Sabine got up knowing how it felt to be alone, the ghost crew had been there for her now it was time to repay that kindness and with that she got up and went outside after the fuming Ordo.

"Hey wait up, Kandosii what did he say?" Sabine called after him doing her best to catch up despite her dress, she tripped beginning to fall over when she was suddenly suspended in mid fall. This shouldn't be possible she looked up to see Kandosii holding his arm out like something Kanaan would do with his eyes shut and his arm shaking slightly he had the force, of course she thought how else had he blocked off the way of the inquisitors. It made sense of how he could fight force users so proficiently they didn't have an advantage, she managed to regain her footing and made her way closer to him.

"What did he say that made you upset, is it something to do with me" he didn't need to answer she could tell from the look he gave her to begin with"

"Yes and no, you wouldn't understand nobody does" he turned around beginning to storm off towards the training arena with Sabine still on his heels.

"Well let me try to before you dismiss me like some servant" she retorted fiercely she hated being underestimated.

"He wants me to marry someone else worthy of my 'stature' says you aren't worthy and constantly criticises my actions I can't take it anymore I don't want this responsibility anymore I'm reckless a whirlwind of fire anyone who comes near dies, your father was almost caught up in it. I don't want to fight for nothing anymore burning some imperial outposts and killing my own people isn't changing anything, just pouring fuel onto the fire of all Mandalore" he sounded broken and angry at the same time.

"Well, I might not have had the same level of commitments as you but when I joined the imperial academy it was a search for purpose I believed that the empire was the future for Mandalore I saw their atrocities first hand and decided they weren't worth fighting for, I left began bounty hunting thought maybe I could find glory and a life there but I found myself alone, the ghost crew picked me up and I have found a family and a cause worth fighting for, the rebellion could use someone like you but I understand you have commitments here. If you need anyone to talk to I'm one Holo call away most of the time, I should be leaving I've been gone from the crew far too long, cya around Kando" She waved her hand awkwardly before turning around moving towards her ship.

"Hey, you held you end of the deal up and it would be dishonourable for me not to hold my part. The jetpack might be hard to acquire now but if you allow me to come aboard your ship I can give you the shipment and the hyperspace route through Concordia" he followed her deciding he didn't really care about her decision it was the least he could do. Aboard the ship, he was finishing uploading the co-ordinates and schedule of the shipment.

"Make sure you blow up the fighter shipment, they are due for Gar Saxon and I'd love to imagine his reaction at the imperials if you succeed, please send my thanks to Hera, was it? For convincing you to come, haven't seen Tarro this happy since ever" Kandosii informed before making his way out of the phantom.

"I guess this is farewell for now Sabine" Kandosii turned as he spoke

"I'll be back you owe me a jetpack Ordo, remember?" Sabine jokingly replied before the ship door closed and she went back into space, programming the navi computer back to the ghost on Garel then she was hurtling through hyperspace.

 **Chapter Finished**

 **The purpose behind Kandosii not wanting to be betrothed is something which will be something that defines him, he sees it as something which will hold him back he seeks freedom from responsibility in a critical time, he's how I picture myself and other teens out there wanting freedom for being treated like a child but not wanting the responsibility of a parent/adult. Again, please Follow, Favourite and review most importantly on what you liked, didn't or ideas, suggestions/queries I really don't mind answering. You might highlight something I have forgotten to put in.**

Mandalorian translation:

"Yes, it is father. long time no see- bi cuyir buir, munit ca'nara nayc haa'taylir"

"What are our family words then if you are who you say to be"= meg cuyir cuun aliit words meh gar cuyir tion'ad gar sirbur at cuyir?

"Honour above all" ijaat jaon'kov an

"My Daughter" ner ad

My child" ner adiik


	6. Chapter 6: The Protectors

**Son of Mandalore**

 **Chapter Six: Concord Dawn**

 **Mandalore the Freedom:** He doesn't dislike her for the fact she's from Vizsla, the origin for his feelings is more from what he knew (ex imperial) believed her to be a traitor to their culture though through interactions between the two she begins to change his viewpoints. Reasoning for his actions will be hinted within the upcoming chapters, we'll get a Anakin Tusken Raider confession type talk about Kandosii and the last Jedi he killed which could get interesting…

Thanks for the grammatical advice, I often read over my stories but it's usually quite hard to spot an error in your own work should look for a beta really :/ His mother is Bo-Katan Kryze and the 'new mandos' which I guess after the failed uprising are no longer new again merged with Clan Ordo, backstory needs to be written out and possibly visited in a chapter. For now all that's known is that Vrom and Bo-Katan had Kandosii pretty soon after the uprising against Maul.

I don't think Ezra-Sabine teaching/learning about Mandalorians way of life is shown in the show that much mainly because the doctrines between the two are practically polar opposites one is a code that practices peace and the other is a code of how combat is necessary to build upon character and Sabine sort of understands that her teaching him about her people's way of life would be counter-productive for his learning. I have some plans to try and induct Ezra into training with Kandosii and Sabine in his quest to defeat the Sith.

I agree with your analogy of the situation its perfect, he respects Fenn Rau as he is a traditionalist and revered warrior but he takes Imperial money so he sees him in somewhat neutrally after finding out about this (for Mandalorians) whereas he truly hates Gar Saxon and his clear Imperial ties and how virtually claims to be 'Mand'alor' he's the Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore (to be delved into more detail later) I'd definitely be interested in an OC send a brief bio and I'll see what I can do to work them into the story.

I hope these are answers that shed some light on some of your questions Thanks for the review dude nice to be asked questions about the story.

 **uzumaki54:** I'm sorry to have not updated in a while, been really busy with work and another story which I had neglected, after this chapter I should be close to where I want to be so hopefully get two chapters out before Jan 10th that's the plan .

 **HarmonyGirl567:** Thanks a lot, hope this is chapter is interesting, I often have trouble working on filler chapters to get to a location/time/episode where I have ideas about one now being Twilight of the Apprentice where I'm hoping for a great finale.

 **Aboard Phoenix Home**

"Yes, we need a new hyperspace route in and out of the Lothal sector"

"I may have a perfect shortcut, the system of Concord Dawn it's a Mandalorian colony and not an Imperial territory yet" Sabine informed

"Why not? They've grabbed up just about every other place"

"Concord Dawn is known for its elite warriors, they were brought in to train clones back in the war. Even the Empire thinks twice about a fight with them and other Mandalorians"

"The question is who are they loyal to, the empire does occupy their home world of Mandalore, so Imperial influence could be a factor"

"Years before the clone wars the Mandalorians were already at war with each other this group calls themselves the protectors apparently, they like to make up their own rules and are our best bet as they aren't aligned to any other Mandalorian clans"

"Who exactly gave you this information? From what I remember you had to be connected to know about activities of the clans and no offence girl you aren't exactly connected to the society" Rex questioned

"Kandosii Ordo gave me the hyperspace route and says that they aren't aligned with Clan Ordo or the Imperial Mandalorians" Sabine informed looking towards those around the briefing area and could see several if not all were conflicted Ezra however stepped out and began to speak.

"The bounty hunter who tried to kill us? How can we trust this information? What happens if we walk into a trap setup by him? maybe these protectors aren't interested in being friends and decide to attack the fleet" Sabine looked at Hera requesting some support hoping that Hera believed her, Kandosii had no reason to lie about them being Imperial supporters he attacked them.

"We are limited in our options but these Mandalorians are our best bet for safe passage around the mid-outer rim if we do not act upon this they could be recruited by the Empire adding to our list of enemies. We should try diplomacy ask for safe passage through their system and maybe the next step could be recruiting them to our cause" Hera spoke addressing everyone on the command bridge, Commander Sato shook his head

"Diplomacy? Warriors like these only understand strength"

"He's got a point…" Sabine added in cautiously hoping not to endanger this chance

"This will work I have faith in Sabine and this is critical for the alliance's chances in this area of the galaxy"

"Very well Captain Syndulla, the mission is yours" Commander Sato submitted.

"Mind if I tag along" Sabine asked as Hera began leaving the bridge.

"I was hoping you'd ask…"

 **Concord Dawn**

"So… this is Concord Dawn huh, sure looks like it's seen a war"

"This system has seen more than a hundred wars; my people don't need a reason to start a fight"

"Look ahead we have visitors" Hera informed the rest of the squad as protector fighters closed in towards them.

"Everybody stay sharp"

"Attention unregistered ships, this is Fenn Rau protector of Concord Dawn you are trespassing identify yourselves" came the com feed from the lead fighter.

"We come in peace protector" Hera replied

"Peace? That's not a word I hear often, state your mission" Rau demanded

"We request safe passage through your system"

"Well that depends who is asking?"

"Those who would stand with Concord Dawn against… the Empire"

"So, you're the rebels I've heard about, unfortunate for you"

"You haven't heard what we have to say"

"I don't need to out here I act in the name of the Empire" Rau's craft suddenly accelerated backwards behind the formed-up rebel ships and began opening fire.

"Hold on protector…" Hera tried to reason with Rau but he shot down one of the phoenix fighters.

"Hera what do we do?" Sabine asked confused trying to avoid incoming fire from Rau's wingmen

"I don't think their interested in talking Hera…"

"Phoenix squadron take evasive action!" Hera shouted the fighters split off from her lead but the incoming fire was too much for one of the phoenix wings who was hit before exploding and veered off towards the asteroids.

"Spectre five and phoenix two get out of here"

"There's too much fire I can't get an opening"

"He's right there's too much fire if we attempt to jump we'll be cut to pieces"

"go to heading 215 I'll get you your opening"

"What about you!"

"Just follow orders Sabine!"

"Roger that" Sabine huffed before beginning to take that heading

"That's it protector follow me" Hera spoke to herself

"what are you up to?" Fenn Rau muttered about the manoeuvring of Hera's fighter

"Hera where's the opening?"

"prepare to jump"

"Co-ordinates set, thanks Phoenix Leader" phoenix two successfully managed to jump into hyperspace.

"Get going Sabine"

"Not without you!"

"Just go! I'll be right behind you" Sabine dodged out of the way of Fenn Rau's laser fire and jumped but Hera was hit several times before jumping into Hyperspace, Sabine emerged from hyperspace removing her helmet

"Sabine what happened we picked up a distress call, where's Hera?" Kanaan questioned

"She was right behind me, Kanaan we didn't have a chance these Mandalorians work for the Empire too my intel was off" Sabine looked over her shoulders frantically hoping to find Hera, finishing angrily. Hera's fighter emerged from Hyperspace ruined and inoperable the rebels on the bridge saw the damage first Kanaan rushing forward to hit the com button.

"Hera, can you hear me, HERA" Sabine looked to the left of her fighter seeing the damage gasping in shock.

"I see her, I see her Kanaan it's bad… you've got to hurry please hurry" Sabine sounded desperate.

Sabine was pacing the floor outside the medicbay, she'd convinced her to go this was all her fault. She shouldn't have believed Kandosii… she just couldn't make sense of it, why help reintroduce her to her family and save her life just to let the protectors try and kill her and her friends. She stopped thinking about it and decided that their next meeting she would find out as well as knock him down a peg or two. The door opened and Ezra, her and Zeb charged in.

"How is she?

"her vitals are stabilizing she just needs rest and she will make a full recovery"

"This is my fault I shouldn't have left her or listened to him"

"There's nothing you could have done, I'm just glad your both back in one piece. Commander Sato wants the details of what happened" Kanaan informed.

"Yeah I'll be right there"

"Ok"

"I'm so sorry Hera, they're going to answer for this" Sabine held Hera's hand looking at the state she was in, bandaged and bruised all over she shouldn't have left her… If only she had stayed maybe they'd both be alright. She walked off to the bridge to give her report.

"Fenn Rau, the protector of Concord Dawn, that's who did this, that's who we're up against" Sabine stomped into the meeting a look of determination on her face.

"Rex that name sound familiar to you?" Kanaan questioned

"Sure does, Fenn Rau was a fighter pilot instructor for the Grand Army of the Republic, he also served at…"

"At the battle of Mygeeto, I know I was there"

"That was a long time ago"

"So, negotiating is off the table"

"Yeah, you want to negotiate… lets negotiate by destroying their ability to attack us, I tracked them from Concord Dawn's third moon they must have a base there" Sabine angrily spoke getting louder.

"If they scan our fleet approaching their fighters will cut us to pieces"

"Well I guess we'll have to hit them before they can take off" Kanaan stated

"You think you can infiltrate their base?

"I believe I can" Kanaan informed

"We can take out their fighters all of them"

"hmm its risky but I approve"

"Well I don't, this is a solo mission I'm already one man down I won't risk anyone else" the ghost crew looked shocked he'd never done this before. Sabine came forward

"Kanaan I know the Mandalorians you need me on this mission"

"No way, we're a team… You can't go without us" Zeb and Ezra added both standing in front of the door

"Alright I'll take Chopper but that's all and this is not open for further discussion come on chopper… come on Chopper" Kanaan said Chopper beeped begrudgingly obviously not wanting to go.

Sabine angrily turned away from Kanaan and looked back to the Holoprojection of Fenn Rau glaring heatedly.

 **Concord Dawn**

"Chopper load up the intel Sabine gathered we can pinpoint where their base is" Kanaan asked with Chopper beeping in response.

"What do you mean just ask her"

"He means I'm standing right behind you, better jam those scanners"

"What are you doing here!" Kanaan demanded

"You must be pretty distracted not to have noticed I stowed away so what are you really up to?" Sabine answered back knowing that Kanaan would have most likely sensed her on board and to try and divert attention away from her.

"You heard Sato's orders I'm gonna destroy those fighters before they can take off" Kanaan tried to lie but Sabine was having none of it.

"I know you better than that…"

"Fine, I'm going to finish Hera's mission we need to recruit the Mandalorians to join the rebellion"

"What are you thinking! The protectors almost killed Hera"

"I'm thinking we can still offer them a chance to change, everyone deserves a chance"

"uhhhh you know this Jedi philosophy stuff doesn't work for everyone"

"That's why we're at war" Kanaan finished Sabine crossed her arms and looked exasperated, Mandalorians didn't 'do' diplomacy. An Imperial shuttle landed whilst Sabine was carrying out her recon of the base and she saw an officer with a box of what she assumed were credits followed by weapons and supplies.

"Looks like the Empire bought their loyalty"

"See the Mandalorian accepting the credits that's their leader Fenn Rau"

"Here is the payment for the next rotation" An Imperial officer spoke to Fenn Rau whilst a Stormtrooper pushed supplies towards the waiting Protectors.

"This arrangement is working to your benefit, I encountered a squadron of rebels"

"The rebel fleet!?" The officer looked alarmed

"Not an entire fleet couple of fighters but my men and I took care of them"

"If they return be sure to contact us" Rau gave a mock salute before walking towards the mess hall in his camp.

"So how do you suppose your negotiations are going to go? What's the deal if you fail to recruit the Mandalorians"

"You give me a chance to recruit them and if not then you get to blow up their fighter's deal?" Kanaan asked.

"Not just the ships Rau has to pay for what he did to Hera"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that…" Kanaan said before sneaking towards Fenn Rau leaving Sabine to plant the charges around the base.

 **Mess Hall**

"Pretty bold to sneak onto my base, I'm going to assume you're one of those rebels I dealt with earlier"

"That's a pretty good guess but not the entire truth"

"I don't recognise you so before I gun you down why don't you tell me what you want?"

"We never met but I do know you, in fact I came to thank you in the clone wars you fought in the third battle of Mygeeto and I was there…" Kanaan placed his lightsaber on the table showing that he was a Jedi gaining Rau's attention.

"So, you're a survivor, that explains how you got past my men" Rau put his blaster away knowing that a Jedi wouldn't attack him in this situation.

"My master Depa Bilaba and I were pinned down, trapped by droids. You and your skull squadron flew into the Separatist fire over and over to cover us you saved our lives" Kanaan recounted the day as if he were still there, Rau looked nostalgic.

"That was a long time ago, I was younger and more reckless. To be honest I don't see what that has to do with you being here"

"You gave me a chance to live that day now I'd like to return the favour" Rau frowned

"I already fought one losing war for the Jedi I won't be fighting another"

"You can't possibly believe in the Empire"

"I believe they have the strength to defeat you and the resources to back it up why would I fight the Empire when destroying you is so much easier?"

"You must know that the Empire isn't interested in sharing their power in the end everyone is their enemy if we don't stand together then we're all alone"

"Alone is who we are" Rau said speaking about his people.

"Sir we have an infiltrator"

"Don't worry I have the Jedi under control"

"I don't know anything about this Jedi but a Mandalorian trespasser has invoked the code she claims she's Clan Vizsla".

"I assume she came here with you?" Rau asked Kanaan

"Let me handle this…" Kanaan made to walk outside but was stopped by Rau.

"I'm afraid it is out of your control now Jedi" Rau said before he took off running outside Kanaan quickly on his heels.

"Sabine I thought we had an agreement" Kanaan asked slowly

"They started it" Sabine childishly responded

"Your house is an enemy to the Protectors, call out your opponent for combat to the death"

"I thought you'd never ask, I call out you Fenn Rau you're going to pay for what you did to Hera" Sabine let out exasperatedly

"Just like I said you rebels fight battles you can't win, I assume Hera is the pilot I shot to pieces earlier I guess she didn't make it?"

"She's alive, barely" Sabine's eye twitched angrily

"I got to admit this is an interesting development one of you came here to befriend me, the other to kill me…" Rau mused out loud.

"We can't let you attack our fleet but we'd rather leave here as friends"

"He's already the enemy"

"Sabine, you know this isn't what Hera wanted she didn't want to create enemies and she wouldn't want you to die"

"I'm not planning on dying"

"I'm afraid the only way you're getting out of here alive is if she kills me and that isn't going to happen"

"What is it with you Mandalorians never knowing how to solve anything except through the end of a blaster, Sabine you don't want to do this you're no better than him"

"You have to trust me

"Sabine, you make this choice and win or lose the Empire is going to be all over this system and the fleet"

"Kanaan, you need to stop talking now" Rau goes to draw but Sabine is faster and shoots the blaster out of his hand.

"There are alternatives to killing" Sabine says before detonating the explosives on the grounded ships, Kanaan grabbed her arm and quickly ran into the mess hall leaving the dazed Mandalorians before they were surrounded, Rau got to his feet and spotted his fighter.

"Capture them alive I want them to watch their fleet burn"

 **Phoenix Home after the mission**

Rau is captured and aboard Phoenix home with the all clear to use the Hyperspace route, both Sabine and Kanaan escort Fenn Rau onto the flagship and into the custody of rebel troopers.

"Welcome to the Rebellion" Kanaan joked with Rau

"Right now, we're only friends because we have to be" Rau informed before being led away

"What does that mean?" Sabine asked Kanaan

"Well the Empire doesn't make a habit of rescuing people and the last thing Rau wants is Imperial ships all over his territory which is exactly what he'd get if they found out he was our prisoner"

"Kanaan, Sabine. Hera wants to see you!" Ezra ran up to them

"I hear we're taking prisoners now" Hera joked

"Ahh I like to think of it as more of a reluctant recruit"

"It was better than the alternative, we're not at war with the Protectors and there was no need to take their lives if we didn't have to"

"Sabine your sounding more and more like a Jedi than a Mandalorian"

"I guess I've just been raised right" Sabine said and Kanaan smiled proud of the Mandalorian.

"That reminds me I've got to go and have a 'talk' with a certain _Mandalorian_ about his 'intel'" Sabine gritted her teeth before walking out of the medicbay her fists clenched.

"I'm glad I'm not him she sounds mad" Kanaan joked

"Don't let her hear you say that or she might come after you too, love" Hera smiled as Kanaan's face paled slightly.

 **Kando's in trouble! An angry Sabine incoming and the rebels can use the hyperspace routes**

 **Once again, I would like to thank everyone whose followed, favourited and reviewed. It's a real day brightener seeing that people enjoy the story**

 **Feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any questions and I'll try and answer. Here are some questions for all of you guys please please answer them**

 **Would you rather serve under the empire as a Stormtrooper (with their bad armour and shooting abilities) or be a battle droid in the Separatist Alliance and why?**

 **Would you rather be a Jedi or a Sith and why?**

 **Fight for the Rebellion or Galactic Empire and why?**

 **What type of Lightsaber(s) would you use: i.e. doubled bladed, single blade, inquisitor saber. As well as what colour :P**

 **See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Crisis on Ordo

**Son of Mandalore**

 **Hey everyone, I just want to say a big thanks to all you guys, especially to Mandalore the Freedom for offering an OC, I've tried my best to introduce him into the story and hope everyone enjoys the character.**

 **uzumaki54:** **Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'd have to agree with the Darksaber it is extremely awesome in its design and effect you can get lost in the trail it produces. I think me personally I would lean more towards being a Sith growing up with Darth Maul and the complexity of Palpatine's schemes really showed that the Jedi/Light side was flawed in my eyes. Though I'd like to be a Wookie they are the coolest species in the universe :D**

**Chapter Seven: Crisis on Ordo**

 _ **Ordo Campsite, Kandosii's Residence**_

"My lord… My lord your presence has been requested by your father" The banging on the door could only mean it was Vox and the gruff voice.

"What's it about? I have no interest in hearing the gossip around the camp nor the rebel attack on the shipment" He replied tiredly he'd only just been woken up after all, what could be so important anyway probably his father trying to reign him into the politics well he could try and try he wasn't interested in lectures anymore he was a proven warrior no one could best him. There was a long pause this was unusual Kandosii thought Vox was quite blunt in his mannerisms.

"It's about your mother… She's been captured by rebels" there was complete silence, then the doors opened up revealing an enraged Mandalorian in his full armour set holding his helmet, he began making a bee line to his father's command tent with Commander Vox on his heels. His mother had been the supportive parent out of the two teaching him how to survive the one who accepted that his control of the force was a 'gift' and did her best to find the holocron's that Ordo had kept. To most Bo-Katan the leader of Night Owls was cold, ruthless and efficient in battle and off it. To him she was an idol even more so than some of his famous ancestors who bared the title _Manda'lor_ though not always there physically due to her fighting Imperials or Imperial sympathisers, whenever she returned especially when he was younger she'd recount her tales and teach him stances and weaponry. She moulded him into the perfect warrior and when he showed a skill for melee combat she was the one who went to his father and demanded that Kandosii be given the Clan heirloom, the stolen lightsaber.

Kandosii barged into the command centre where his father and other clan leaders were gathered around talking quietly amongst themselves, my father looked up from the holo table his face devoid of emotion though you could see in his eyes Vrom was upset though it could be a ploy of his Kandosii thought, he played the game enough not to express his true feelings and if he ever let emotions or ideas slip it was often a trick to root out those who planned to usurp him or betray his operations to the Empire.

"Where is she?" Kandosii shouted alarming the gathered elite slamming his helmet down onto the table, it was amazing that it stayed upright never mind functional. Kandosii's chest rose quickly indicating his anger and his hands were shaking it was never a good idea to interfere with him in a fit of rage and several of the clan leaders around him moved away allowing their leader to speak to him.

"We were hoping that your friend Tarro's daughter might be able to tell us, you have means of contacting her, don't you?" his father questioned him almost mockingly.

"I don't see why she would know anything, those rebels operate around the outer rim, Dxun is in the core worlds where is your proof?" Kandosii demanded

"These rebel cells are in operation all around the galaxy _ner ad_ and they can't organise themselves without support from a higher command group, I would suggest you re-evaluate your friends you have compromised our operations before and now you will bear the consequences of giving resources to these _aruetii_ my wife is in their hands to be used as a tool and who is to blame for this? You my boy!" His father commanded looking as regal as ever, his aura radiating dominance and control. Vrom needed to show control and power an action against his family was a direct insult towards him and these rebels needed to be reminded of why the Mandalorians were the most feared warriors in the galaxy, it didn't help that his son was ensnared by a traitor and outcast who was also a rebel, this opportunity couldn't have come at a better time he could hopefully destroy them now and control his son make him the heir he wanted him to be. He smiled internally this was excellent indeed, he knew who had his wife and where they were but he'd let his son get his hands dirty with the blood of the rebellion. They wouldn't accept him nor would that Wren girl.

"I will contact them as soon as I leave but I won't be going alone, I'll take Parjir with me" Kandosii stared heatedly at his father whilst waiting for a reply, silently challenging his father to deny it.

"So be it _boy_ , this meeting is adjourned everyone is to prepare for the annual games. This information doesn't leave this room do I make myself clear" Vrom spoke chillingly.

"Yes, _alor_ " chorused by all those present before they left the command centre, his father came towards him slowly.

"Don't fail me boy, do what must be done to return your mother to us, _gar enteyor yaimpar gar buir norac at mhi, meh val ganar kadala kaysh gotal'ur te aruetiise Waadar, rejorhaa'ir ni gar Kelir!_ "

" _Ni Kelir buir_ " Kandosii vowed if his mother was hurt the ones responsible had better have made their last requests known to their loved ones, Kandosii would be on the warpath soon. He turned around and began walking out of the tent, unbeknownst to Kandosii his father smirked. All too easy he thought to himself.

Kandosii left the tent making his way towards his ship he wanted to call Sabine and get this over with as soon as possible in fact he wasn't sure what he'd do when he found the people who had taken his mother, diplomacy wasn't something Mandalorians much less he did and he'd make it clear to her that he was not up for negotiating with this rebel group. He wanted his mother back and anyone who stood in his way was dead no quarter would be shown.

As Kandosii was approaching his ship he was jumped on by someone, he twisted his body and managed to toss the person over his shoulder after a slight struggle and quickly placed his boot on their chest only to see his _Ba'vod'ika_ the one he wanted to ask to journey looking up at him amused.

"Always playing games you can't win Parjir…" Kandosii told him amusingly before offering a hand to help him up.

"Well I made it onto you this time which is further than I've got before so something must be wrong with you, what's troubling the _gorog be ordo_?" Parjir asked jokingly but still garnering a supportive tone, this was something that he liked about his cousin compared to everyone else they worshipped the ground he walked on his cousin didn't much care for the formalities.

"bic cuyir ner buir Ba'vod'ika, aruetiise ganar kaysh mirci't bal a burc'ya be Pal'vut, liser Gaa'tayl ni mar'eyir kaysh" Kandosii told his cousin in a hushed manner as to not alert anyone else of the capture of his mother.

"Pray tell me who this friend is, you aren't the social butterfly _vode_ and if _ba'vodu_ Bo is in trouble I want to help" Parjir retorted

"Well you certainly aren't convincing me to enlist your help, thought you had a contract on Jedha?" Kandosii enquired he was planning on having to convince him to cancel it which would affect his reputation.

"I passed it on to Darikk didn't interest me after my last contract with the Empire, so I'm coming with you whether you like it or not my _buir_ would kill me if I let you go alone. _Bui'tsad sol'yc Ba'vod'ika_ " Parjir added.

"Very well Par come with me, I want to contact Sabine and arrange a meeting I don't like this… I feel the longer we wait the worse it will be for my _buir_ " Kandosii spoke seriously before boarding his ship closely followed by Parjir

 **Aboard the Ghost**

"I have information about a potential threat to the rebellion, Bo Katan Kryze-Ordo has been captured by a supposed rebel cell, Clan Ordo prepares for war against the rebellion with Kandosii Ordo leading the first effort to liberate her. This event would allow Clan Ordo's chieftain free reign in targeting and destroying Rebel cells across the galaxy, contact Kandosii and offer support or the rebellion is doomed, Fulcrum out" the transmission cut out.

"This was the message that we received from one of our informants who is located on Ordo, this goes without saying but the rebellion cannot risk having Ordo's forces at war it would separate our cells from being able to help each other and ultimately lead to the death of the rebellion. Sabine you've been to Ordo can you tell us what their strength is?" Hera informed the ghost crew who were gathered around the dejarik board/ briefing table. Sabine nodded taking a step forward.

"Clan Ordo possess the most skilled warriors out of the remaining Mandalorian factions and a fleet of warships with countless fighters aboard with natural resources of the systems under their influence, if they were to commit to the imperials side our chances become practically impossible at beating the empire" Sabine finished.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kanaan enquired looking to both Hera and Sabine.

"We need to confirm that this rebel group has her and we need to return her safely before a conflict emerges but I say our best bet and keeping the Mandalorians neutral is to invite Kandosii to us and offer our assistance before it turns into a bloodbath" Sabine says to the crew.

"I'll talk to Commander Sato and see if he can find out if a rebel cell has any prisoners, whilst you contact your friend, maybe reaching out to him quickly will help us in the long run" Hera said before turning and leaving towards the cockpit.

"This is risky, I don't like it" Zeb spoke clearly broadcasting the same sentiment of Ezra who nodded in agreement.

"Since when has anything we've done been anything but risky, besides look at it this way it's another adventure" Kanaan informed

"Good point" Zeb nodded whilst Ezra folded his arms and huffed before sitting down on the chair around the table.

"I'm patching us through to his communicator… no backing out now" Sabine said; after three beeps a holo projected image of the warrior appeared donned in his full armour set and weapons prepared he looked menacing and not amused in fact Kanaan and Ezra could practically feel the anger coming from him in deep powerful waves.

"Sabine, I've been told that some friends of yours have taken my mother hostage. I'll say this only once come between me and my mission and it won't end well for any of you" Kandosii threatened the Ghost crew a scowl coming up to his face.

"We want to help you, we don't want to start a war with Mandalore and we have people looking for the location of your mother" Sabine informed hoping to calm him down somewhat. It perplexed Kandosii enough for him to drop his anger and to wonder why they would want to help after he had just threatened them.

"This is unexpected, how can I trust you and your rebel friends not to trick me into a trap?" Kandosii questioned looking at Sabine waiting for an answer.

"Because we want to make this right and I owe you, I promise on my honour that we won't lead you into a trap knowingly" Sabine stated her face determined, a look that Kandosii analysed for any sign of deception, he sighed this keeps getting complicated. His father must have had some idea when and where she was taken after all she obeys him somewhat reluctantly guess he knew where he got that from.

"It would be best if we met up and worked together come to these co-ordinates and we can join forces" Sabine informed giving him their location in an encrypted message in case the Empire was monitoring the communications.

"Very well, don't make me regret this decision Wren" Kandosii huffed before turning off the holo call and began entering the hyperspace co-ordinates into the Navi-computer.

"You made the right decision Ba'vod'ika we will need their help" Parjir came into the cockpit in his wearing dark red Mandalorian Shock trooper armour with a Kama, black trimmed colours on his knee, shoulder guards and around the visor he had customised himself giving off the effect of jaig eyes on his helmet. Parjir used a common duraplast armour set with a Beskar outlining making it lightweight but incredibly strong. He was holding a spotless beskad blade with another sheathed which were styled in the shape of a scimitar but the difference being the material in which the swords were made of, Beskar or Mandalorian Iron which made them resistant to lightsabers.

"I don't understand what's happening, who would want to cause a conflict to break out between the us and the rebels they clearly wouldn't win so it doesn't make sense and another clan would have made a demand by now" Kandosii was confused and unsure for the first time in a long while and began pacing the cockpit.

"There is more to this than meets the eye, we will discover this together" Parjir placed a supporting hand onto his cousin's shoulder.

"I'd rather face a large enemy than tens of hidden ones, there is no honour in deceit" Kandosii spoke

"Too true _vode_ , I've been thinking about this situation, how would your father know that _ba'vodu_ Bowas captured but not know where they were? It seems a little strange he wouldn't give you all the information, doesn't it?" Parjir speculated.

"We are dropping out of hyperspace master" C5 informed Kandosii

"Thank you C5, he said it was my fault and that I would have to redeem myself, probably one of his leadership tests though I'm not interested I just want my _buyir_ back it's what she'd do for me" Kandosii finished solemnly before beginning the docking sequence on to the Ghost, C5 took over leaving the two Mandalorians to head towards the docking hatch.

"Wonder if any of them know Mando'a _vode_ " Parjir stated whilst playing with his beskad before placing it back into its home around his waist, knowing the answer.

The door opened revealing Sabine, Kanaan, the boy Ezra and a Lasat who Kandosii couldn't recall the name of. There was silence as both parties eyed the other, Kandosii stepped forward straightening himself up.

"May I present you my cousin Parjir he will be assisting us in finding my _buir_ " Kandosii introduced.

"Bear? I thought you wanted to find your mother?" Ezra blurted out earning a heated glare from Kandosii and a mild chuckle from Parjir who quickly straightened his face up when Kandosii turned to face him.

"Ezra Buir means mother" Sabine filled in the obvious gap in Ezra's knowledge whilst Kanaan took a step forward towards Kandosii outstretching his arm offering a hand shake.

"I'm Kanaan, you know Sabine, Chopper, that's Ezra and the Lasat is Zeb welcome aboard" Kanaan informed trying to alleviate the sole attention of the Mandalorian from his rash Padawan's comment which had upset him. Kandosii took hold of his forearm giving it a firm grip which Kanaan quickly followed with.

"A pleasure master Jedi, I hope we can get this matter resolved quickly, I'll tell my droid to keep the ship in the area" he let go of Kanaan and pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet before the audible detachment could be heard indicating that his ship had detached.

"Have you any leads for us to follow?" Parjir stepped forward, without their helmets on you could barely tell that these two were cousins at first glance, their hair, eye colour and noses were different. The cheekbones and jawline looked like a carbon copy, they were similar height with Kandosii favouring a slightly more muscular build than Parjir. Hera came down from the cockpit.

"Commander Sato just got back to me and says that the Onderonian Cell confirmed the capture of Imperial personnel along with a Mandalorian female, I guess this is our best shot" Hera informed everyone present.

"Of course, this is Hera our pilot and leader" Kanaan introduced gesturing to the newly arrived Twi'lek who was in her pilot fatigues.

"Onderon… it makes sense he must have mistaken Mandalorians for Imperial ones" Parjir tried to reason.

"Saw Gerrera oversees the rebel cell for that sector, he is an extremist and his band aren't the most approachable but I reckon we can pull this off" Sabine informed as the ship jumped towards Onderon.

"How come your mother would be this far out from Mandalore this is an inner rim territory firmly inside Imperial space?" Sabine asked causing both Mandalorians to glance at one another debating whether to share the information, Parjir nodded to Kandosii who sighed deeply.

"Clan Ordo has a base on Dxun the planets largest moon, it's also a hyperspace route we possess and used against the Republic to penetrate the core world defences in the early days of the Republic when our people fought against them. It almost won Mandalore the galaxy thousands of years ago, and is a closely guarded secret" Kandosii informed whilst looking to everyone in the cockpit silently asking them not to speak of this again.

"The rebels must have discovered the base somehow and attacked the complex…"

"We don't know anything for sure, now we can find out more information when we land there and see for ourselves" Hera calmly said turning around in her chair to face everyone whilst the ship was in hyperspace.

"That is what I fear" Kandosii muttered gazing into space watching the stars go by in streaks of light.

 **Chapter finished**

 **Till next time my amigos, I hope you like the chapter, next time we will see if Kandosii goes off the rails or is able to restrain himself**

Translations

gar enteyor yaimpar gar buir norac at mhi, meh val ganar kadala kaysh gotal'ur te aruetiise Waadar, rejorhaa'ir ni gar Kelir = you must return your mother back to us, if they have wounded her make the outsiders pay, tell me you will!

 _Ni Kelir buir_ = I will father

bic cuyir ner buir Ba'vod'ika, aruetiise ganar kaysh mirci't bal a burc'ya be Pal'vut, liser Gaa'tayl ni mar'eyir kaysh = it is my mother cousin, outsiders have her prisoner and a friend of mine, can help me find her

buir= Parent (though I've used buir to refer to mother)

 _vode=_ brother

 _ba'vodu_ = Aunt

" _bui'tsad sol'yc Ba'vod'ika_ " family first


	8. Chapter 8: Ordo Outpost

**Son of Mandalore**

 **Hey everyone, I just watched Rogue One recently and man can I say it was one of the best films I have seen in the cinema, loved Darth Vader and the story line was amazing. Jyn Erso and Krennic were well played by the respected actors, man that film to me was a lot better than The Force Awakens. Feel free to PM or review about your opinions on the films and the show :P**

 **Anyways I guess it's time to carry on with the story.**

 **Kandosii's father is an interesting character and I wanted to paint him as a Tywin Lannister of the SW Universe he is obsessed with his family lineage and is hungry for power and will give up anything to get it…maybe his own wife.**

**Chapter Eight: Ordo Outpost**

Previously

" _Clan Ordo has a base on Dxun the planets largest moon, it's also a hyperspace route we possess and used against the Republic to penetrate the core world defences in the early days of the Republic when our people fought against them. It almost won Mandalore the galaxy thousands of years ago, and is a closely guarded secret" Kandosii informed whilst looking to everyone in the cockpit silently asking them not to speak of this again._

" _The rebels must have discovered the base somehow and attacked the complex…"_

" _We don't know anything for sure, now we can find out more information when we land there and see for ourselves" Hera calmly said turning around in her chair to face everyone whilst the ship was in hyperspace._

" _That is what I fear" Kandosii muttered gazing into space watching the stars go by in streaks of light._

 **Arrival at Dxun**

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace approaching the jungle moon of Dxun, Kandosii opened a secure line from his gauntlet before trying to make communication with the Mandalorian base.

"Dxun outpost this Kandosii Ordo please respond…." The crew was met with static, Kandosii was hoping that it was just a communications error but after five times of trying to contact them he feared for the worst.

"Well best go take a look and see what we're dealing with" Hera said whilst looking towards Kandosii expectantly wanting the location of the outpost. He came over and locked in the co-ordinates into the computer nodding at the Twi'lek who made for a quick descent. To avoid Imperial Headquarters from Onderon scanning the ship

"This is really bad _Ba'vod'ika_ prepare for heavy resistance when he hit the surface" Kandosii spoke to Parjir who merely nodded in response checking his weapons and armour were in their correct position.

The ship entered the atmosphere and the crew could see why this base was never found, the vast jungle would hide all traces of a military complex if one was considerate about the terrain, vast valleys which could hide some of the alliances' largest ships with ease, however as they got closer towards the location indicated on the ships tracking device a plume of smoke could be seen rising.

"Guess we know why they weren't responding" Sabine spoke out loud confirming what was on everyone's mind, the Mandalorians were nervous. Who or what could take out the outpost without them being able to request or report anything to his father on Ordo? The ship came over the base and the full extent could be seen the walls of the compound had been breached in three areas and scorch marks on the walls and floor as well as the buildings indicated a fierce battle had taken place here with the evidence that a fight had occurred were the bodies of the Ordo clansmen.

"Parjir check for survivors and to see if there are any signs of who did this" Kandosii ordered a lump in his throat forming, this was different from the times he led men into battle an organised force had hit this base and clearly knew the protocol as the carnage and the complete annihilation of the base's garrison was almost flawlessly carried out. The bodies seemed to mass around the centre of the complex with those lucky enough to get back into a fighting position were littered around the entrance to the command station which seemed comparatively intact than other buildings on the base.

"These men didn't have a chance…" Sabine solemnly spoke as she knelt down near the entrance of what was formerly a barracks where armour less Mandalorians were lying with blaster marks littering their bodies all except one didn't have a weapon around them. Parjir was close still looking for a possible survivor angry at how he couldn't protect his comrades, there was no honour in killing unarmed men, he removed his helmet and rubbed the scar that marred his face from his right eye to his chin. Whoever the cowards were they would pay for this he promised silently as he lowered a soldiers head back down to the ground gently after confirming he hadn't survived the attack.

"Whoever hit this base didn't just want to remove this place they could have done so from a bombardment, they must have been after information or equipment. Something you rebels require more than anyone else…" Kandosii said after he had assessed the situation.

"Or whoever did this made it look that way so the Mandalorians who discovered this would suspect" Sabine said convinced that this wasn't a rebel attack it couldn't be, the partisans didn't have the resources to inflict this much damage on a Mandalorian force.

"Why don't we scout the area around the base to see if we can see any evidence of who carried out the assault while you, Sabine and Parjir check the command building maybe someone left a trail behind. Chopper stay with the ship" Kanaan suggested before heading out of the outpost to the surrounding area with Ezra while Hera and Zeb went out one of the breach points.

"As you say _Jetiise_ " Kandosii spoke before turning and going towards the entrance with Parjir and Sabine quickly following, as he approached the doorway he could see that these doors had been blasted inwards meaning that there would be more bodies inside he thought darkly and it showed on his face.

"Whatever's in there we are here with you Kando" Sabine reassured placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he nodded his thanks towards her before taking out his lightsaber, who knew what traps had been left or what defences were still functioning. The corridor into the command building was dark with no power working, the only light that was provided was when an exposed power lines sparked and a deep purple coming from Kandosii's lightsaber, the three Mandalorians proceeded with caution activating their lights on the helmets.

"You two keep behind me if this base follows the same protocol as some of our other outposts it should have turrets that are battery powered at key intersections, let's move out" Kandosii ordered the other two conforming to his idea forming up behind the Ordo heir.

"I thought the fight outside was bad…" Parjir mused out loud taking in the surrounding area, the walls and floor were layered in soot with some of the walls missing large portions. The enemy must have removed their dead but left the Ordo fallen where they died either slumped against the walls or face down on the floor. The only thing that Kandosii was relieved about was the fact that his mother was not among them he hadn't seen any Night Owls around which was potentially a good sign maybe they had made it out… or were taken prisoner.

"These defensive positions would be nearly impossible to take without overwhelming numbers especially since they wouldn't have had the element of surprise on the ones inside" Parjir again speculated.

"The rebels on Onderon wouldn't have anywhere near the manpower to take this base out though it paves way to another puzzle who does and who would?" Sabine spoke clearly bewildered like the other two before spotting something.

"I recognise that…" Sabine moves around Kandosii walking over towards an abandoned crate Parjir was intrigued raising an eyebrow but continued to scan the environment, Kandosii felt a minor disturbance like he did when someone was about to attack him he could see part of the wall retracting and a mini gun mounted to the structure popped out.

"Sabine!" Kandosii shouted before diving across the corridor tackling Sabine under the laser fire before she was killed, in his haste to save his friend he had completely forgot about Parjir though it would seem that he had the same idea about taking cover beneath the incoming fire.

"Glad to see you care about me _Ba'vod'ika_ " Parjir said sarcastically whilst dusting himself off, he wouldn't let this one down no matter what Kandosii had over him. Everyone on Ordo would know he saved the 'damsel' over his own cousin, he could picture the girls swooning over Kandosii now bringing a devious smirk onto his face beneath the helmet.

"Don't you even think about it Par…" Kandosii threatened knowingly full well what he was thinking although he was met with an evil glint from Parjir.

"We are close to the command room, it's just around the corner" Kandosii said trying to change the subject.

"Anymore hidden death traps around there _Vode_?Or are we safe?" Parjir teased hoping to get a reaction, Sabine merely sighed before looking back at the crate that had almost gotten all of them killed. It bore an insignia that was Imperial related but wasn't one she was familiar with.

"Hey do you two recognise this insignia?" Sabine called back gaining both of their attention, they moved slowly towards the crate. Parjir looked like her knowing it was familiar but not knowing exactly whose it belonged to. Kandosii on the other hand knew and his face was contorted with rage.

"That's the mark of the Imperial Death Troopers, Empire's elite troopers. Supposed to be their answer for us I suppose. Wonder how many it took to take out this base" Kandosii informed before making his way towards the corner as the miniguns had overheated he ignited his lightsaber before cutting them off the wall.

"Two less death traps to worry about" Kandosii joked before turning and heading towards the command room. They made it to what appeared to be the command room evidence of fierce resistance around this room would suggest that the assumption was correct, the door had no power so it wouldn't open without being forced.

"The doors won't budge I need a hand, Sabine find something to brace the door. Parjir over here" Sabine nodded before walking back to grab the crate leaving the two Mandalorians alone.

"I don't get it why wouldn't they call for help?, we could have mobilised a strike team to help within the hour and by how to bodies have fallen they held out for much longer than that" The statement showed the truth they had put up a strong resistance fighting every step back towards this room the bodies confirmed it until they made their last stand outside obviously giving the personnel inside as much time as possible to send out a distress signal.

"Maybe the answers we are looking for are inside this room" Parjir suggested earning a nod from Kando, Sabine rounded the corner dragging the crate and moved it into position ready to knock into place to prevent the door from fully closing.

"Everyone ready?" Kando asked at the door ready to pull it open, he received nods of approval from the two before pulling with all his might alongside Parjir. Sabine managed to wedge the crate sideways so they wouldn't have to re pull on the doors to get out. Parjir took a quick glance around the room and saw more dead Mandalorians he began to search for evidence as to what might have killed them.

Kandosii proceeded towards the main terminal which was still intact, he looked to see if they had asked for help and was shocked at the result he saw that they were currently transmitting a 'request for help' signal and had been for some time, why didn't his father send reinforcements? He tried to dig deeper and see if any security footage was still intact though he couldn't slice very well, Sabine came over from across the room.

"I can get into those files if you give me the data pad you have" Sabine offered

"Be my guest" Kandosii replied

Kandosii went back to the console, he hit the power switch to the base hoping that the generators were still functional, with a stroke of luck the lights came back on though dimmed. He opened the door next to the command room and saw the armoury which had been untouched by the Imperials, he began to load one of the supply crates inside the armoury with blasters and explosives the Rebels could probably do with them to fight against the empire and it wasn't like they were going to be used again. He hit the Anti-Grav button on the crate before pushing it back into the command room before he left he glanced back and saw a single jetpack, he smirked of course there was one… he grabbed that two before heading back to Sabine who had her head down with her eyebrows furrowed deep in concentration with her biting her inner cheek in anger, the sight was funny yet attractive and he couldn't help but chuckle which in turn caught her attention as Sabine whipped her head up and looked directly at him.

"What is it?" Sabine demanded wanting to know why he was laughing at her.

"Found a few weapons that your friends might need in the armoury and found this at the back as I was leaving, take it. It's yours" Kandosii showed her the jetpack before holding it out towards her. Sabine looked like she'd won the galactic lottery she'd always wanted a jetpack, she put the Data pad down as she had finished inputting her code to crack it and grabbed the jetpack as if scared it would be taken away placed it on her upper back and wrapped Kandosii in a tight hug. As soon as she touched him it felt like electricity had surged through him and he felt warm suddenly, he found that he liked the feeling. Though as she stepped back away from the embrace he felt cold suddenly wanting that warmth to return.

"Thank you the squadron will appreciate these weapons, you didn't have to do any of this really" Sabine lowered her head as a blush creeped up her neck and onto her cheeks, though she wouldn't admit it she missed the feeling also when parting. They were interrupted by a hologram sprouting to life from the data pad.

"We are under attack from Imperial death troopers and have sustained heavy losses, they have broken through the outer defences and are making their way inside the complex… Not sure how much longer we can hold out for… VIP has been successfully evacuated off base and his heading for Onderon as ship is incapable of hyperspace.

"GET DOWN"

"FOR MANDALORE"

"ARGGHHHH-" the transmission ended there and Kandosii turned off the data pad and looked down at the who he assumed had been the one calling for assistance frantically.

" _Udes pirusti verd_ " Kandosii muttered whilst placing a hand over the fallen warrior's heart.

"Well I guess we know how the Onderon Cell is involved in this, the ship must have landed or crashed near them. Only thing is where did the ship crash or land" Sabine said

"I'd like to go and speak to them about the release of my _buir_ " Kandosii spoke now filled with a little hope knowing that his mother had made it off this moon.

"Well the soldier mentioned a ship left here, maybe it was monitored from the base's coms room we could track its trajectory and narrow down a location" Sabine suggested before making her way to the command table to bring up a map of the base, Kandosii looked around in amazement to Parjir who nodded his head.

"Defence protocol 66 deactivate, clearance level Ordo- Kandosii" Kandosii spoke into the control panel.

"Defensive weaponry deactivated" an AI voice spoke out loud.

"Won't have to worry about getting blasted by the base now, I see the coms room it's time to find out where my _buir_ is" Kandosii took off down the hallways like a gundark charging towards its trapped prey with Sabine and Parjir following until they eventually came across the door, the power was not working for this door it could never be that easy.

"It's Magnetically sealed we aren't moving this with our hands and I don't want to risk bringing the building down on us with explosives stand guard you two" Kandosii said when they caught up to him. He raised his hand trying to focus on the doors opening, imagining overcoming the lock and gently prise the doors open; he was sweating and his hand began to shake when at last the door opened. He exhaled his relief and the two turned around walking into the com room Sabine heading to the console to begin calculating the trajectory of the outgoing Mandalorian vessel.

"It appears that it set down at an old outpost pre-Imperial, it's not that far away from the Capital city…" Sabine informed

"Well then we must hurry, it would be best to send the co-ordinates to your astromech droid so he can pre-program the route to the landing point" Parjir spoke before moving towards the exit when he suddenly felt something grip his ankle. It was an Ordo warrior by the looks of him he had a blaster wounds on his left shoulder and upper right thigh but he was clearly still alive.

"Hey guys we've got a live one here" Parjir shouted removing the warriors armour as quickly as possible to check the wounds they weren't pretty… with an infection on the shoulder making it look a pale green in stark contrast to the olive colour that was present elsewhere. Parjir took out his Bacta and Kolto packs and began cleaning the wounds, he gave the soldier some water receiving what could be best described as an attempted nod of thanks.

Sabine and Kandosii rushed over to Parjir after they had sent the information to chopper, as they both looked at the injuries they grimaced in pain. It did not look good for the warrior, any more time alone in this facility and he would have died but his fate was still in the balance.

" _It… the Empire… Mandalorians too… they wore our armour… we thought they were the replacements…ambushed they came for Lady Ordo… evacuated_ " The warrior spoke in a state of delirium before closing his eyes.

"Is he gone _Ba'vod'ika_?" Kandosii asked unsure not wanting to leave too hastily out of respect for the warrior.

"No, he's just unconscious but needs to be taken to a medical bay soon. Is there one on your ship?" Parjir asked Sabine who nodded in reply. Parjir slowly picked up the soldier and began carrying him out gently. They made it to the ship shortly afterwards boarding to see the ghost crew already aboard.

"Where's the med bay master Jedi?" Parjir calmly asked trying to shift the soldiers weight so he could lower him easier.

"Follow me" Kanaan led the Mandalorian away. Whilst Kandosii and Sabine made their way towards the cockpit Kandosii reflected on the recent events, finding the base and all the occupants except one dead and the news of his mother being alive spurred him on, hoping he could save her. Manda knows what he'd do if he failed now that he was so close.

 **Chapter Finished**

 **That last line… man I just couldn't help myself do we have a future Sith Lord in Kandosii? After watching Rogue One I'm feeling pretty dark :D The next chapter should finally conclude this section of the story and we will see the admission of one character into the Rebel Cause. As always thanks for viewing this story even more so for those who follow and favourite means so much to me especially when I see a review gives me a sense that you guys are interested even if it's a suggestion on what I could have done to improve the chapter or if it's something that you liked about the chapter.**

 **See you all next time** **, I'm interested in possibly finding a Beta for this story this Universe is so big and dynamic that often inputs from another's perspective really can make all the difference, part of what makes Star Wars so great. Plus, I most probably have a grammatical error in the story.**

 **Translation:**

Buir= Parent/ (mother)

 _Ba'vod'ika= Cousin_

 _Udes pirusti verd_ =rest well soldier

 _Jetiise_ = Jedi

 **Notes:** When the Mandalorian is speaking in his feverish state it is in Mandalorian, the sentence is in English as it is so fractured and I felt like it would have more of an effect if you could tell what he was saying whilst reading through it.

If you are a fan of the Mandalorians you will know that they do not have Lords/Lady's as per one of the Mandalore's claims of them being a culture and not needing a structure of command like kings/lords as it were. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to see where this doctrine comes from as surely the heads of Clans themselves are leaders thus a command structure and Mandalore which translate from Mando'a their language as sole leader. If anyone has any idea on how their claim is justifiable I will try and write it into the story but from now on I going to refer to Kandosii and his father Vrom as a Lord and Bo-Katan as Lady Ordo when other Mandalorians and Political figures interact with or talk about them.


	9. Chapter 9: Fate of Ordo

**Son of Mandalore**

 **Mitchsharwig15: Thanks for the review dude**

 **Mandalore the freedom: Thank you so much for that, that will help much later as well as the current predicament with how to address the clan leaders**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this slightly longer chapter, I wanted to finish this story arc quickly to move on towards my season two finale**

Chapter 9: Fate of Ordo

 _Previously_

 _Whilst Kandosii and Sabine made their way towards the cockpit Kandosii reflected on the recent events, finding the base and all the occupants except one dead and the news of his mother being alive spurred him on, hoping he could save her. Manda knows what he'd do if he failed now that he was so close._

The ship had definitely crashed here that was for sure, the wreckage however was limited as the ships structure seemed to withstand the crash remarkably well. The surrounding area was a mess with the trees and rocks being uprooted at littered on the floor.

"This is good news at least anyone aboard this ship survived I've seen worse crashes with survivors" Hera spoke trying to brighten the morale of the crew and the accompanying Mandalorians.

"I've got tracks over here, about a day or two old I'd say heading in that direction" Parjir shouted out to the crew pointing towards the jungle.

"Great more walking in a hot, humid and dense jungle with bugs" Ezra complained

"Well do you want Ordo ships hunting your rebel friends in addition to the Empire? Because that's exactly what you'd get if we don't get _ba'vodu_ Boback safely" Parjir spoke up from his usually quiet self, he respected his Aunt as a warrior and cared for her as if she were his blood.

 **2 hours later**

"There was a fight here, the tracks converge around this area whoever was here they were hit from all sides… there's a tripwire left here, whoever stepped on it must have alerted the rebels in the area and started the firefight" Parjir told the group building a mental picture of the area as if it were a crime scene.

"Good work _Ba'vod'ika_ can you tell which direction they went in" Kandosii knelt down to look at the tracks in more detail though the rest of the group appeared to be looking into the trees surrounding them.

"Guys we can tell you who won and where they are" Sabine informed causing Kandosii to turn around to face her confused she couldn't possibly know that.

"They're here" Kanaan finished putting his hands up slowly followed by the rest of the crew, Kandosii glanced into the treeline seeing tens of rebels coming from all approaches too many to take out and not take casualties.

"A pleasant surprise to see Phoenix Leader all the way in the Inner rim territories, your actions against the Empire haven't gone unnoticed here on Onderon" A tall dark male emerged in full body armour excluding a helmet, he was only a few inches shorter than both the Mandalorians and the same build as Kandosii though he would hardly be considered a challenging opponent Kandosii thought to himself.

"Saw Gerrera I presume?" Kandosii speaks bluntly attracting the attention of the partisan leader. Who scowls deeply when looks at him and his cousin before looking back to Hera.

" Mandalorians? You brought Mandalorians here after everything they've done to our operations here… let me guess you're here for the infamous Night Owl leader hmm?" Saw redirects his attention back to the Mandalorian.

"We haven't done anything on Onderon, why would we care about your people enough to kill them?" Kandosii retorted staring straight at him underneath his helmet his gaze was fiery this man would pay for imprisoning his mother and so would his pathetic band of imbeciles.

"Playing dumb now Mandalorian? Your people have carried out strikes on behalf of the Empire along with the Imperial Death Troopers, destroying our supply lines and making it harder to recruit new members" Saw begins shouting his anger growing.

" _Aruetiise_ … the Mandalorians you talk about their armour is the same as mine only red, yes?" Parjir speaks up gesturing to Saw who nods warily.

"Go on… Explain"

"They are the followers of the Gar Saxon the Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore and traitors to our way of life they do the bidding of the Empire and are the sworn enemies of my clan, kill me if you must but you will only be helping the Empire and those _Aruetiise_ but let Bo-Katan go otherwise Clan Ordo will go to war with your rebellion and the first target will be here if I know our leader" Kandosii stood up eying Saw, the partisans raised their weapons at this action but Saw raised his hand indicating them to stand down.

"You aren't lying to me but I cannot grant you what you seek, I lost contact with the team escorting your people back to base a few hours ago, which means the Imperials managed to recapture both your soldiers and your mother as well as some of my men" Saw informed the group.

"Then we are allies then, we help you liberate your men and we get to return the Mandalorians before their entire fleet drops here" Kanaan said before being backed up by the rest of the crew.

"I guess we do, but first we need to plan our attack, by now they are within the capital of Iziz and are being prepared for off world transportation probably to a Star Destroyer" Saw informed

"We need to strike now while they don't have the numbers or expect an attack, the longer we wait the more at risk we are to failing!" Kandosii says urgently.

"hey easy Kando…" Sabine went to continue but realised her mistake as did Saw who did a double take back onto Kandosii.

"You're the infamous Jedi Killer then, I knew a few Jedi back in the clone wars, might be doing them a favour by avenging their deaths and killing you now… so you're a momma's boy?" Gerrera finished mockingly causing Kandosii to twitch in anger and clench his fist.

"Keep talking you tree hugging coward and we'll see where it leads you" he threatened back, the area now silent with tension beginning to rise on both sides, Saw's body tensed up it had been some time since someone openly taunted him he ought to put this Mandalorian in his place he thought.

"Kid's got big daddy issues it would seem if he's…" Saw began before being charged by Kandosii who tackled him to the ground and began punching Saw, he managed to land five or so punches before being thrown aside by some Partisans enabling Saw to get back to his feet.

"Pretty gutsy kid, you want a fight I'll give you one" Saw closed the distance before throwing his own punches, Kandosii blocked most allowing one or two to hit him enabling the Mandalorian to close the gap and get inside his opponents defences before delivering a high knee to Saw's abdomen taking the air out of his chest and began a barrage of punches to the now winded Gerrera, he tripped Saw up and went to move to capitalise on this when he looked up towards the Ghost crew he received shakes of Hera and Sabine's head causing him to stop and step back.

"You're in luck that others are need of me…You may free your friends tomorrow but I'm going now, Parjir" Kandosii began to leave but turned around to see that his cousin hadn't followed instead went and stood next to Hera.

" _Vod_ stop and think, these guys are the best chance of getting _Ba'vodu_ Bo back" Parjir tried to reason with his stubborn cousin but Kandosii looked hurt that he would not follow him

"Fine I will find my _buir_ without you!" Kandosii angrily turned around making his way towards the outskirts of the camp, heading towards the Capital Iziz barging his way through the crowd of partisans. He reached the edge of the camp seeing a beaten off track which must have led to the road to the Capital, he sighed and went to start his own rescue attempt to get his mother back before something happened, what if the Imperials connect her to their attacks across the Mandalorian sector? They would kill her immediately didn't the others see this? He couldn't lose the one person who supported him throughout all his troubles and now even after the rough ending of his Jedi Killing which his father had been furious alongside his mother though she understood, he owed so much to his _buir_.

"Hey, what in Manda do you think you are doing?!" Kandosii turned to see Sabine looking furious which surprised the young Mandalorian she began to walk straight towards him before slapping him across the face, the blow shook his head and a dull stinging sensation raced across his cheek, he looked back to Sabine unsure of how to proceed conflicting emotions were swirling inside his head, she confused him.

"Do you really think waltzing up to the front gate by yourself is going to help your mother? If you truly think this one-man crusade is going to help anyone you truly are a death stick junkie. You know that Saw's partisans are the best help we can have at this point in time, they know this city how to get in and the Imperial protocols, routes and garrison detailing. What do you think they will do when they see a Mandalorian warrior cutting his way through the city huh? They will kill all the prisoners, you know this to be true and you will stay and help plan this operation if it's the last thing you ever talk to me about… your mother is alright she's just waiting on you to save her _tomorrow_ " Sabine finished defiantly looking straight into Kandosii's eyes showing that she was being deadly serious and it made him begin to rethink his actions, he could see that his rash behaviour probably would have led to his capture or worse the death of all the prisoners, he didn't want any more on his conscience.

"I… you're right… I'm sorry I just don't want to let her down now when she needs me. Can you forgive me for my actions?" Kandosii dejectedly lowered his head before smiling towards her after asking for forgiveness.

"You are forgiven Bantha breath just don't do something this stupid again or I'll have to teach you another lesson" Sabine said jokingly laughing lightly, Kandosii looked at her in the moonlight; her vibrant hair swishing in the wind and her laugh was something unexpected he felt the Galaxy was missing out every second she didn't laugh it held such mirth and joy, unlike anything he'd ever heard the closest being the young children dashing around the camp back on Ordo, he smiled but the sharp pain in his cheek made it hard to do so without cringing slightly.

"I won't don't worry you've got serious power in that hand wouldn't want to face the wrath of Sabine and her mighty right hand" Kandosii grinned.

"Well don't you forget it… This hand is the mightiest hand in the Galaxy and will run Ordo if you don't do it properly" Sabine held up her hand threateningly before dropping it to her sides laughing along with Kandosii. She is perfection he thought, she cares about him as a person at least to hold a genuine conversation, listens and makes sure to stand against him if he's wrong where others would just submit. The wrath of Wren females Tarro had joked and he could see why he fell for her mother if she was anything like Sabine. The problem was he didn't want to make their interactions awkward if she didn't feel the same way, why was he thinking so much into this? His mother is in danger he shook his head clearing his mind.

"Thank you again… I'm going to go back to the ship and try and find more out from our wounded companion" Kandosii nodded his head before moving towards the Ghost eventually slipping out of sight Sabine sighs heavily in relief glad that she managed to convince him not to go.

"That was impressive, never thought I'd see the day my _Ba'vod'ika_ would be controlled by anyone much less a female. You are indeed a rare breed in this galaxy no one has his this much influence on his actions" Parjir comes from the camp looking at Sabine trying to see why Kandosii values her over even himself.

"Well I just told him what he needed to hear even if he already knew it" Sabine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly

"An even greater accomplishment then, would you know where I could find Hera on the ship?" Parjir asked, Sabine nodded before leading the way back towards the Ghost locating Hera in the Engine room carrying out some checks, Sabine left the Mandalorian and Hera alone going back to her room to begin preparations for tomorrow.

"I'd like to discuss something with you whilst Kandosii isn't around, I want to join the rebellion officially" Parjir said looking towards the Twi'lek.

"What do you mean officially?" Hera asked puzzled.

"By the light of Lothal's moons" Parjir stated realisation spreading on Hera's face.

"The Fulcrum call sign… You were the informant on Ordo" Hera asked Parjir nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have told you sooner but Kandosii has been too close, I want to fight the Empire with your Squadron and I can bring others who will fight under you" Parjir said nodding his head in determination.

"We'll see after this mission… I'll need to run this by phoenix command and see what they suggest, best rest up for tomorrow it's going to be a shootout"

"Never a dull moment it would seem" Parjir smiled about the events of today, from Dxun to Onderon there was definitely plenty going on and he wondered if what he was stepping into was just as hectic all the time, not that he minded he wanted to fight the Empire tired of raiding their outposts but to really make a difference.

"Welcome to the rebellion" Hera stated before leaving to her quarters, Parjir walked back through the Ghost to the main room and took a sleeping mat placing it close to Kandosii's who wasn't there yet. He was most likely talking to Saw about planning the rescue.

 **Iziz, Capital of Onderon- The next day**

Saw Gerrera and a few partisans were meeting with an informant outside their headquarters inside the capital with the Ghost crew hiding inside the safe house as they didn't fit in with locals, Ezra was noticeably eager not being a fan of sitting around whereas Kanaan beside him merely sat calmly.

"Patience Ezra, it is important for a Jedi to know and practice being patient" Kanaan told his Padawan trying to get the boy to stop shuffling about.

"I'm sorry just nervous I guess" Ezra replied itching the back of his head sheepishly.

Kandosii was talking to Parjir in the corner in Mando'a obviously not wanting the others to know what their conversation was about, Sabine wasn't close enough to hear all of it but knew that Kandosii was up to something, she frowned in response hoping he wasn't going to do anything foolish, her train of thought was interrupted as Saw came back into the room with his Partisans.

"The Imperials are moving the prisoners from the Imperial detention centre to the spaceport on foot parading the 'traitors' for the people of Iziz to see in ten minutes they'll be exposed and with the people around it makes for a difficult plan of attack but not impossible" Saw said addressing everyone in the room.

"We can attack the convoy in two teams, if we strike from these streets and alleys and attack from the opposite side shortly after we can box the imperials in long enough to liberate the prisoners and escape using the land speeders we have" Saw gestured to the Hologram with the route from the Imperial detention centre to the spaceport.

"Let's get to work" Kandosii moved forward with his armour donned and lightsabers on his belt. Moving towards the exit wanting to get onto the speeder with some partisans and Saw.

"Let me make this clear, we're here for my people as well. Stick to the plan" Saw spoke looking directly at Kandosii.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he replied

 **10 minutes later**

"Here are the traitors to the glorious Empire, those who engage in terrorism against the establishment which keeps us all safe; along with these bounty hunters who have committed crimes against the Empire by unlawfully claiming land without proper permits or authorisation" an Imperial officer read out on troop carrier addressing those who were on either sides of the street most of which knew one of the supposed traitors.

"This is what the Empire offers you, security from these lawbreakers and…" A rocket was fired at his transport knocking the Officer out of the vehicle catching the attention of the rest of the troopers who turned round to see the partisans attacking the convoy.

"Rebels get after them!"

Kandosii scanned through the Mandalorians for his mother seeing her hair, he jumped from the alleyway darting towards the prisoners withdrawing his lightsaber as he approached towards the Stormtroopers guarding them.

"Blast him" they fired at the Mandalorian only to have their bolts redirected back at them, Kandosii made quick work of the rest of the guard detail making his way to his people busting the chains from his buir first before moving onto the rest of the column of prisoners joining Kanaan and Ezra who were cutting the partisans free.

"That's everyone we need to move now before their reinforcements show up" Zeb shouted whilst firing his bo-rifle into a group of bucket heads taking down the squad almost as soon as it had appeared.

"I'll get my people to the alleyway and to the speeders waiting while you help the partisans" Kandosii called over to Kanaan and Ezra who nodded in reply. Kandosii ran back to his mother and the night owls who were holding off two squads from advancing.

"Nice to see you _buir"_ Kandosii stated

" _ner verd'ika"_ Bo gently placed her hand on her son's cheek before pulling him into a hug one which he returned despite the battle raging around them.

" _We need to go, across the street there are speeders waiting to evacuate everyone, I'll cover you"_ Kandosii said to the night owls gathered before going out into the open to begin blocking laser fire.

"Go" Bo Katan ordered her troops, waiting for all her troops to get over, two of her troops had been shot and were un responsive.

"Come on _buir_ " Kandosii gestured whilst blocking a bolt aimed at him, the number of troopers was increasing and it would be hard to deflect all the oncoming bolts soon, Bo made to move but as she moved out of cover she was hit dropping to the floor.

"NOOOOOO" Kandosii shouted, he drew the attention of the Sabine who was in-between the groups, he turned to face the group of Stormtroopers, underneath the helmet his eyes glowing yellow before charging towards them saber in hand deflecting all bolts masterfully. As he neared the first rank of troopers he lifted them up with the force advancing using them as human shields before hurling them towards their comrades screaming in rage as he did so. As he got closer to them he force-pulled their weapons out of their grasp, an evil glint appeared beneath the helmet how easy it would be to make them suffer just as he was suffering, he walked slowly towards the unarmed soldiers each step confident as they had no more weapons to attack him with, _what are you waiting for?_ _Kill them now! Avenge your mother, let the hate flow through you do it for Mandalore_ a chilling voice goaded him in his mind. He raised his saber high ready to bring the weapon down onto his enemy and do as the voice told him to. When he heard Sabine shout from behind.

"Kando come back here I need your help moving her, she's still alive" Sabine cried out causing the rational side of his brain to kick back in he flew back towards his mother and Sabine before moving her into the alleyway and escaping the city inside a speeder heading towards the Ghost with Sabine watching over his mother whilst he mulled over his thoughts.

"It went straight through missing vitals she's extremely lucky but she needs rest and not to be disturbed. Kando if you need to talk about anything I'm here" Sabine encouraged trying to follow Hera's tactics about getting people to confide in her. Kandosii smiled a genuine smile for the first time since he found out his mother was captured.

"Thank you, there aren't many I can call friend but you are one of the dearest to me" Kandosii replied, he had experienced his first kiss with the Dark side it had made him powerful but now he felt this immense chill and he physically shuddered. He had nearly slaughtered those unarmed troopers and he would have enjoyed it had it not been for her, he looked back to his mother who was resting on a makeshift bed on the Ghost now travelling through Hyperspace towards where C5 was waiting with his ship. He was at his _buir's_ side throughout the entire journey with Sabine and Hera checking up on him to make sure he was alright, he appreciated the concern but he had been without food, water or rest for much longer.

"Where am I?" Kandosii's eyes shot onto the familiar sound looking down giving his mother's hand a tight squeeze.

"You're on board the Ghost on our way back to Ordo, we rescued you from Onderon along with the rest of your night owls" Kandosii informed

"Anyone not make it?" Bo Katan asked bluntly as if expecting the loss of a comrade, it was rare that everyone was unscathed, it was a reality of war one she was all too familiar with.

"Runi and Vhipir" Kandosii spoke, they had fallen during the initial firefight that started simply unlucky in their placement, they died without the chance to combat or avoid death, hopefully Manda awaited them. Bo merely closed her eyes her own way of honouring the fallen.

"Everyone else is accounted for and eager to get back into action"

"Where is the young lady that you talk about? I believe she was part of the crew last time I listened to you drone on about her" Bo said with her signature smirk whilst looking towards her son who was blushing.

"I don't talk about her that much and besides she's just a friend" Kandosii managed to choke out earning a look from his mother who merely smiled before muttering 'boys'.

"I would like to speak to her before leaving this ship, I trust my _verd'ika_ will carry out my orders, yes?" receiving a nod from Kandosii who left to fetch Sabine, she wanted to desperately talk to the girl who had captured her son's heart to find out who she _truly_ was and to warn her of Vrom, her son had never spoken of a female and despite the hardened exterior she showed Bo wanted to have grandchildren to continue her legacy and so that she could spoil them.

 _ **Time Skip- After Sabine talk/ leaving for Kandosii's ship**_

As the ships docked with each other, everyone was saying their goodbyes or preparing to leave with the Night Owls packing away their gear and the Ghost crew trying to organise everything with Chopper making sure nothing was taken. Kandosii spotted Sabine off to the side looking slightly disturbed he made his way over.

"Are you alright? My _buir_ wasn't too interrogating, right?" Kandosii asked knowing how intimidating she could be when she truly wanted someone to listen to her.

"It was… interesting. Suppose we can talk about it next time I come around Ordo" Sabine said before moving around him and off towards the Ghost crew, he frowned making sure to ask his mother what exactly she had discussed though part of him wanted to hear what Sabine had to say next time, he brushed it aside as everyone was moving into his ship now. He glanced back to check if everything was on board only to see Parjir standing with the rebel crew making no move to join him.

"Come on Ba'vod'ika" Kandosii gestured but received a gentle shake of the head from Parjir, who stepped towards him extending his hand outwards which Kandosii immediately gripped in their traditional manner.

"I've decided to join the Rebellion officially, I feel that this is the right thing to do and I have to follow the teachings of my mentors" Parjir looked wistfully up to the ceiling before returning his gaze back to his cousin.

"Well… I can't say I'm not shocked. I didn't expect you to run off to your death so soon without me by your side, you wouldn't listen if I commanded you to stay. _Jate fortune, vod_ " Kandosii pulled Parjir into a bone crushing hug.

"What do I tell your parents?" was the only the thing Kandosii asked

"They already know" was his simple reply, with that Kandosii looked back to the Ghost crew before bowing and moving towards the docking bay and boarded his own ship detaching from the Ghost before they shot off into hyperspace towards Ordo, towards home.

New Translations:

ner verd'ika= my little soldier

Good fortune, brother

 **I couldn't bring it within me to make him massacre the troopers but he has had his first encounter with the dark side which will make his future interesting, especially in a particular episode. Wondering how many people knew that Parjir was Fulcrum who gave the intel :D so Bo Katan has had a** _ **talk**_ **with Sabine with Kandosii unsure on his future, it could turn out to be an action-packed ending.**

 **What is Vrom planning?**

 **Where do you see Kandosii doing or becoming?**

 **Thank you to all you guys for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing means so much to me :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Mission to Malachor

**Son of Mandalore**

 **Hey guys hope you've all been doing well, I thought that I would grace over some of the episodes towards the end of season 2 towards the finale, I couldn't see what I could effectively write about where Kandosii might have an impact or have reasoning to be tied into the story of those chapters. Anyway, after watching Trials of the Darksaber which was a great episode I've now run into a snag which I'm going to have to work around with regards to leadership of the Mandalorians and the saber which Kandosii wields also has history with his ancestors, it will be gone into more detail. The weapons themselves are linked which will make for an interesting story line. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10: Mysteries of Malachor

"I still don't understand why we have to take _him_ with us I thought this was _Jedi_ business" Ezra said

"Malachor has meaning to the Mandalorians as well as the Jedi, Ezra. Though even I don't know much of the planet only that it was forbidden to Jedi" Ahsoka explained a ship jumping out of hyperspace interrupting Ezra as he was about to retort.

"He's here" Kanaan said moving towards the docking bay to meet with Kandosii to get underway, the sooner they departed the better he thought to himself. The close calls with the inquisitors had been increasing and he wasn't sure if he could keep Ezra safe for much longer. The docking bay door opened and Kandosii marched in to the Ghost's hold with his armour already fitted looking around trying to remember the layout of the ship, it had been a few weeks since he had last been here and the last time he had seen or heard from Parjir who no doubt had stories to tell.

"Glad you could make it, any information on Malachor would be greatly appreciated. Come with me I'll take you to the phantom and introduce you to Ahsoka" Kanaan gestured before turning around and moving through the ship, as they moved through Kandosii began to recognise it. Before long however they had reached the Phantom where he could see a Togruta and the annoying one, he could see the feelings between the two of them were mutual.

"You must be Ahsoka Tano, I'm Kandosii Ordo of Clan Ordo" Kandosii bowed whilst introducing himself, he had heard tales of her from the Clone Wars and from those it was apparent that she was a reputable warrior. Definitely powerful to have stayed hidden and lived against countless dark force users and the likes of Dooku as well as Grievous the droid General.

"We should get going now, no need to delay" Kanaan in the pilot's seat disengaging the phantom from the Ghost before going into hyperspace hurtling them towards Malachor before turning to begin a conversation, he had been informed by Parjir of the link between Mandalore and Malachor but he didn't know exact details and suggested that Kandosii be consulted. As they lacked any information that could help put them on track to defeating the Sith they'd agreed with the newest recruit and asked for his assistance. Kandosii could see the pointed look from Kanaan as if prompting him to begin, he nodded before preparing.

"Malachor was a system where a great war between the Jedi alongside the Republic and Mandalore was fought, this system bore the brunt of numerous offensives, the system itself has never been worth fighting for, its vegetation could barely provide for the planet let alone an Empire's before its doom unlike Uphrades. From my clan's history archives, no clan would have been able to hold it without dedicating a fleet of warships to this sector. As you can see around the planet it has no moon's, I believe these were destroyed in the space battles that ensued, for some reason or another a large portion of the Mandalorian Outer Rim fleet was destroyed here; records from the time showed that our fleet numbered in the hundreds of battle cruisers and that this was one of the last battles of the war if not _the_ last, which leads to a question" Kandosii grimaced had researched the planet, he'd heard the tales just like every young Mandalorian but there was truth in legend.

"Why were your people defending this place so fiercely" Kanaan finished looking thoughtful

"That is something I wish to know, but I fear the answer" Kandosii admitted.

"Maybe they were protecting the knowledge of how to defeat the sith, hey Kanaan if this place is off limits to Jedi why would Master Yoda send us here?" Ezra asked suspicious of the planet.

"I don't know, but I trust Master Yoda, there must be something here for us" Kanaan said

"Yeah something to help us stop the Inquisitors" Ezra spoke firmly but Ahsoka looked hesitant to come to that theory, there must be some sort of lesson to be learned if Master Yoda was still anything like he was back in the Clone Wars.

"Knowledge" Ahsoka voiced her opinion.

"I don't know about you Jedi but something feels off about this place" Kandosii spoke out hoping he wasn't the only one who felt this uneasiness, it was like a dark hand goading him to come forward. it was chilling and not at all pleasant and spooked him but he wasn't going to admit it to the annoying one or any of the Jedi for that matter.

"What's the matter? scared Mandalorian?" Ezra mocked causing Kandosii to clench his fist, the darkness came followed with the chill enveloping his senses trying to invade his very being, his vision began to cloud more dark whispers bouncing around inside his helmet reverberating off the sides of the Beskar becoming harsher and bitter. He shook his head frantically and the voices ceased, he glanced around to see if anyone had seen him act up but was relieved that the Master and apprentice were too busy glaring at each other and Ahsoka was now flying the ship.

"No I sense something too" Kanaan spoke up giving a disapproving glare to his Padawan, he never seemed disciplined but he supposed it was circumstantial, it was Ezra's way of dealing with situations so he didn't question him too often.

"Woah what is that" Ezra pointed to a huge crater on surface, it was huge and was bigger than seven star destroyers in length and could probably fit another five vertically to the bottom. It was not made recently which surprised the Jedi.

"A reminder of the weaponry of old, the detonation seems to have disturbed the very make-up of the planet itself. But it wouldn't make any sense, if you wanted to liberate this planet you wouldn't drop a bomb of this calibre onto the surface… Manda I wouldn't even fire this into a space battle, look at how the energy has been spread to the areas not affected by the initial blast, this type of weapon could decimate an entire fleet!" Kandosii exclaimed.

"Why aren't the Empire making them?" Kanaan asked, weaponry was not his forte and something everyone else on the Ghost left to the resident Mandalorian who made the explosives.

"The nature of the weapon is too unstable it would take them decades with all their resources to even begin testing and well beyond anything like the gravity well generators you encountered, this was designed to fight my people where the Republic could not beat them and I believe a similar device was used in the space battle it's impossible that the republic mounted an offensive that decimated our fleet otherwise" Kandosii explained his theory before looking towards Ezra who snorted in response.

"Why's that? Who was still in power the Republic or your people, it's obvious that you Mandalorians are too arrogant and that's why you lost this planet and ran away" Ezra sneered trying to taunt Kandosii who didn't know why Ezra was acting this way, he'd come here to help his little band of rebels and he was being harassed by a child who barely knew how to hold his own, the warrior inside him wanted nothing more than to put the pathetic Jedi in his place or even end the _duse_ but he bit back that thought and continued otherwise ignoring the Loth-rat, An intense headache was starting to form.

"By looking at this damage it would suggest that the bomb must have been a sort of explosive gravity condensing device, it would be like… like an artificial black hole but much smaller and extremely unstable. In theory when a bomb like this goes off it sucks in the energy created by the explosion from impact and the warhead; only to compress it and release the potential energy outwards in all directions. Whoever was on this planet was lucky that this weapon didn't destroy the planet, this type of weaponry would be extremely unpredictable but you could possibly make this weapon draw objects towards the energy which could cause entire fleets to be pulled together or that a Planet's core simply tear itself apart… Thank the stars this technology is lost, I fear for the Galaxy if this technology re-emerges" Kandosii finished marvelling at the potential for such a weapon he loved delving into weaponry and the lost super weapons when he'd heard of these stories from his father years ago it had excited him that maybe he would re-discover lost technology which could be used for Mandalore but also gravely understood the significance of such a device, no one could be trusted with this weapon definitely not his father of all people.

"Especially to the Empire" Ahsoka added everyone nodding, Kandosii again was not so sure if the Empire was the worst alternative but definitely a close first if not a guaranteed second place.

"The cracks run for miles and there's thousands of them…" Ezra said looking into the distance as they flew over the planet's battered surface, no longer interested in baiting a response from Kandosii due to being reprimanded by Kanaan yet again.

"Millions and I'd bet that the integrity under the planet's surface is even worse, whoever dropped the bomb must really have wanted to destroy this planet but it looks like something or someone stopped it somehow if the weapon was truly capable of destroying Planets" Ahsoka theorised with the others nodding in understanding. Chopper began beeping frantically alerting the others before beeping more towards Ezra.

"A ship? What type?"

"He can't tell" Ezra said dejectedly shaking his head, things were bound to get more complicated than he first thought. Why couldn't they have a mission that went according to the plan with no surprises?

"Track it, let's see who else is interested in this place" Kanaan said

"The signal it's coming from the crater" Ezra pointed towards the unmissable feature on the horizon and the ship began its descent. The crew disembarked from the phantom proceeding towards the fang-like structures that were embedded into the ground, Ahsoka went to examine the markings on the pillar but it proved difficult the writing was incredibly worn most likely from age and the harsh environment.

"It appears to be written in the old tongue" Ahsoka spoke aloud

"Can you read it?" Ezra questioned impatiently

"I can make out the odd word but the markings are too faded to decipher correctly…" Ahsoka went to get up failing to notice Ezra reach forward with his hand, She gave the warning but it was too late.

"EZRA NO" Then they were falling, well the Jedi were falling. Kandosii managed to activate his jetpack and gently flew to the ground beneath the surface, it was when he was coming down that he looked around. His scanners on his helmet were going ballistic detecting weapons notably lightsaber's in the hundreds and not only that but he could see some sort of temple as he reached the Jedi he could hear Kanaan scold Ezra again, seriously if this was a regular occurrence between teacher and leaner it was no wonder both were no match for the inquisitors let alone his saber skills. If they spent more time training they'd rival such Jedi as Mace Windu in personal combat.

"I've seen a temple in the distance in that direction" Kandosii informed pointing towards the temple "Seems to be the only structure still standing. I don't know if my scanners are acting up but.."

"But what?" Kanaan questioned as they began walking towards the temple raising his brow inquisitively towards the Mandalorian.

"There are hundreds of lightsaber's or at least Kyber crystals up ahead" Kandosii explained, he felt the darkness again begin to cloud his mind and the whispers began re-emerged; _yes_ _come to us, serve us…like your people…give in…_ He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts away from creepy voices, luckily he managed to regain some control before jogging lightly to keep up with the Jedi who had marched on ahead to inspect the clearing to see if his scanners were indeed acting up.

"Woah" Ezra gasped, what lay before them was a battlefield immortalized in stone and ash. Warriors of old petrified in place as if firmly at attention. The facial expressions were far too detailed for any craftsman to create not only were there Sith and Jedi present but Mandalorians; their armour was near archaic in comparison to his but it was of his people's crafting, Kandosii looked up and around the battlefield indeed showing that his sensors weren't malfunctioning. There were lightsaber's all around the statues some were still grasping theirs so whatever did this happened instantaneously, today was full of ancient weapons that Kandosii was beginning to expect that the Planet itself was a weapon. Kanaan went up to one of the petrified Jedi performing a bow of respect.

"This was a battlefield" Kanaan said surprised

"What happened here?" Ezra asked looking towards Ahsoka who was uncertain herself.

"Years ago, Jedi Knights must have attacked the temple"

"But the Jedi won right?"

"From the look of it, nobody did…"

"Mandalorians were present in this battle, though they seem different… none of these warriors bare the marks of their clans or any I recognise... Do you know this symbol?" Kandosii asked Ahsoka who began to make her way towards him.

"Hate to break up this history lesson but we should keep moving…" Kanaan said impatiently.

"These are Sith markings, I've seen the before in the form of tattoos on a Sith"

" _Serve us like your people"_

" _KILL"_

" _KILL THE JEDI"_

" _KILL THEM ALL! FALSE SITH AND JEDI KILL THEM"_

"Watch out!" Ezra shouted knocking Kanaan out of the way as an Inquisitor jumped out of hiding wielding the classic inquisitor blade.

"3 Jedi and a Mandalorian?" The inquisitor mused confusingly, this was unexpected. A small skirmish began resulting in the inquisitor being knocked back, he fired three bombs towards the crew causing the floor to collapse under Ezra making him fall further into the planets surface. Kanaan panicked before running towards the hole to try and spot Ezra and began shouting, Ezra replied telling them he would catch up causing the three remaining up top to chase after the fleeing Sith.

"I'll chase in the air see if I can't force him to ground" Kandosii jumped off after using his jetpack whilst the Sith was using his lightsaber like a rotor, he was gaining on the sith rapidly reaching for his Westar 38 blaster he quickly fired off three shots causing the Inquisitor back to the ground as he couldn't block the shots whilst flying, Kandosii remained flying above spotting which way he was running then he saw it…

"Guys I've found his ship, I'm heading there now" Kandosii informed

"Chopper is on his way just try and buy the bucket of bolts some time" Kanaan spoke into his communicator still chasing on foot though they were still a ways behind due to their distraction with Ezra.

"Roger that" Kandosii huffed, he didn't much like the annoying C1 astromech he was unpredictable and extremely annoying even for an Astromech but he would listen begrudgingly, they obviously wanted the Inquisitor alive or he would have said to destroy his ship with him inside. He circled around the inquisitor firing shots where it would be difficult to deflect back at him, it was something he'd do to take out an annoyance especially one in the air. The Droid flew past him landing inside the ship and began piloting it. The Inquisitor looked irate and was soon surrounded between the two Jedi, Mandalorian, he went to engage but was blasted to the ground by Chopper in the ship causing the Inquisitor to lose his saber. He was then cuffed by Ahsoka after retrieving some from his ship.

"Sometimes chopper you do it right" Kanaan complimented the droid on a job well done and it seemed to sit well with droid who was spinning his arms around and beeping. A small tug at the end of his mouth appeared on Kandosii's face at the droids' reaction, that was all though. He still hated it… really.

It had been an hour of interrogating the inquisitor and the Jedi weren't making any headway, they wouldn't do what was necessary to make him talk. It was infuritating Kandosii and the voices weren't doing anything to stop this frustration, _Make him talk, Make him suffer! It is no better than they deserve! The Sith will lie to the weak Jedi, Break him, For Mandalore!_ Something inside him snapped and he began walking towards the imprisoned Sith.

"Ahh the force sensitive Mandalorian, I wonder how you are received? Your people hate the Jedi what are you going to do…." He was cut off as he was lifted off the ground in a choke hold by the force. Both Ahsoka and Kanaan were too shocked to even move, this was unlike the Mandalorian who proceeded to walk towards the suspended inquisitor, a frown on his face as he glanced at the Jedi who seemed speechless, didn't they understand? He thought to himself this was the only way to achieve what was necessary, the Sith only understand power and fear; only respect it as they lust for control.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Kandosii shouted at the Inquisitor who grasped frantically at the invisible force in vain, his windpipe sealed shut and if one could see underneath the mask they'd see fear.

"Why are you here?" Kandosii demanded, the Jedi were too compassionate to achieve their necessary goals. The Sith were evil, merciless and cruel how could you hope to obtain information from one by asking _nicely_. He'd make him talk… _yes make him grovel… make them suffer!_

"Hunting" the Inquisitor croaked out hoping that confessing would persuade the Jedi to intervene, a basic animalistic urge to survive took over his reluctance to hand information to the rebels.

"But you weren't expecting us?" Ahsoka questioned with narrowed eyes suspicious of the Sith and uneasy with the method of extracting information.

"So what are you hunting?" Kanaan asked causing the Inquisitor to laugh whilst being choked which sounded more like he was swallowing his tongue.

"A shadow…" Kandosii let him drop to the floor before falling to his knees gripping his head harshly, what had he done? He could remember getting angry at the Sith for not talking and then as if someone had placed a veil over his eyes he was blind to his actions, a mere bystander.

"Blast my head hurts, what happened?" Kandosii groaned Kanaan moved over to the downed Mandalorian whilst Ahsoka kept an eye on their prisoner.

"You don't remember? You used the force to choke him, you had this powerful aura resonating off you. I think it's this planet we need to leave as soon as possible. I think it's best if you go back to the ship" Kanaan tried to reason as he doubted either he or Ahsoka could deal with the Sith and a Rogue Mandalorian blade master, Kandosii merely shook his head he was staying with them… he needed information himself about this place, maybe it housed one of those bombs; he wouldn't let it fall into the hands of the Empire he couldn't.

Kandosii shook his head and replied determined "I'm staying with you" Kanaan looked sceptical and was going to voice his thoughts but was silenced when a loud rumbling sound emerged from the temple, the Jedi and Kandosii looked towards the temple momentarily forgetting about their prisoner who stealthily activated a button on his wrist guard more than happily remaining a prisoner to the unsuspecting rebels and Mandalorian.

"Why do I know Ezra is involved" Kanaan sighed rubbing his eyes, Kandosii glanced back towards the inquisitor narrowing his eyes, this Sith wasn't putting up a fight or trying to escape and it didn't sit well with him; He'd keep an eye on the _duse_ personally. He marched over towards the Inquisitor roughly pulling him to his feet before shoving him hard towards the temple, the Sith growled and narrowed his eyes. He'd kill the Mandalorian soon enough.

 _Time Skip_ : _Maul and Ezra are about to come out of the temple_

"What do we do Ahsoka?" Kanaan shouted but another round of voices this time much stronger started to hit Kandosii like waves onto the rocks, he could even see what appeared to be ghosts.

"What are you?" Kandosii whispered to himself

 _KILL THE JEDI_

 _KILL THE FALSE SITH AND THEIR SERVANTS_

 _KILL KILL KILL_

 _YOUR ANCESTORS COMMAND YOU TO KILL THEM_

The voices began chanting in an old forgotten dialogue and a deep green mist began to surround Kandosii, his mental shields were being barraged and broken bit by bit he could only feel pain and it was becoming harder to reject the voices.

SERVE US ONCE MORE ORDO, SERVE US, KILL FOR US….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kandosii fell to his knees shaking, it was too much and now his consciousness had been locked away, removed from his body and he found his limbs were no longer obeying what he wanted them to do. Then all of a sudden he rose rigidly standing to attention and began moving towards the Sith calmly before stopping midway.

"Kando, what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked worryingly, the Mandalorian didn't respond only removed his helmet revealing shocking pale green eyes with no emotion displayed upon them.

"All Jedi and false Sith must die, The Galaxy must be run by the true Sith… ALL MUST DIE!" a cursed voice rapt out across the entire area before engaging the Sith, the Jedi made their way to help but were then turned on… Kandosii was screaming trying to fight his way back in control he didn't want to hurt his friends but as if the possessing Force Ghost could hear his thoughts he began attacking Kanaan whilst fending off two of the inquisitors, he knew the Ghost could beat Kanaan just by using his martial ability let alone what the Ghost had learnt in his thousands of years. The more he tried to fight back the more he was repulsed locked in a circle of fear and helplessness. Kanaan was kicked back into the stone doorframe when it suddenly opened.

Out emerged Darth Maul and Ezra Bridger, the Inquisitors backed away from the Mandalorian and looked at the lost rogue agent of the Emperor, a great prize awaited if they slew him.

"The Shadow" after a brief pause they began fighting around the Mandalorian again who erratically kept switch targets between all of the Jedi and Sith, no one was safe and eventually the Inquisitors pulled back with the possessed Mandalorian giving chase leaving Maul and the Rebels alone.

"We must reach the top now and retrieve the weapon to destroy the Sith"

"You are a Sith Maul why should we trust you?"

"The Empire has taken everything from me" Maul replied.

 _Time Skip_

They were nearing the top of the temple and had split up, only two inquisitors were left. The fifth brother was dead cleaved in half as he had foolishly turned to fight the crazed Kandosii; the rebels watched in shock at how emotionless the Mandalorian was acting it seemed like bloodlust but the dark energy emitting from him spoke otherwise to the experienced force users. He was being affected by the dark temple or a force ghost but neither had experience dealing with force possessions, Ahsoka knew first hand what it was like to be under the influence of the brother and it was not pleasant being a prisoner in your own mind. She could only guess at how the Mandalorian was dealing with this.

"We should split up before the Inquisitors escape him and he turns his attention onto us along with the probability that the Inquisitors have no doubt reported their findings to their master, I'll take the boy you two go to the other lift on the opposite side of the temple" Maul suggested slyly.

"I bet that's what you would want isn't it" Kanaan stated unhappy that the Former Sith Lord wanted to take his Padawan, not on his watch he thought.

"It's okay Kanaan I've got this" Ezra replied before the situation escalated, the two looked about ready to fight each other but with two inquisitors, a crazed Mandalorian and kriff knows what down in the Planet's under surface they didn't need to be fighting each other.

 _Time skip –(after Kanaan is attacked by Maul and Maul killing the seventh sister)_

The boy was on top nearing the Holocron when Darth Vader entered the temple on top of his Advanced TIE Fighter, he began fighting the young Jedi quickly overcoming him and destroying his Lightsaber. He neared the now defenceless Jedi ready to strike another one down, he heard a screech before turning meeting the Bounty Hunter he had hired to take down these rebels, though something seemed different. He managed to raise his Lightsaber to block a downwards strike which had been aimed for his head.

"YOU MUST DIE FALSE SITH" It screeched loudly the sound reverberating around the temple walls and ceiling.

"THE TRUE SITH WILL RISE AGAIN THROUGH THIS SERVANT, I DARTH SHAKAR SHALL RULE THE GALAXY ONCE MORE!" the force ghost had revealed himself and re initiated the engagement, a dance of blades began. Vader began mercilessly swinging attempting to overpower the possessed Mandalorian though Kandosii didn't stop or waver and met blow after blow before beginning to push back the Sith Lord. Both blades of Kandosii's became whirs in the air near impossible to discern from another except for the black cored saber, Vader parried a form V move set and began another advance both combatants a match for another. Vader's saber came down causing Kandosii to raise his guard to prevent being cleaved in half, the force ghost caught the blade but needed fuel to carry on fighting; throughout the skirmish Kandosii had been fighting the hold using negative emotions such as fear and anger which in turn reverted to hold becoming stronger, now his resistance and the mortal form were becoming weak as he grew fatigued. Shakar let the blade slip further until Vader's saber met the flesh just shy of Kandosii's right eye burning all the way to his chin. Kandosii let out a scream and Shakar had what he needed, refuelled he retook the initiative unleashing powerful flurries slowly breaking through Vader's impressive guard before finally landing a slash which caught the life support systems on his suit and cut open the left side of his mask revealing the face of Anakin Skywalker. He raised his blade as Vader fell back onto the floor grinning with delight before bringing the saber down.

However his victory was short lived, a powerful force push projected Kandosii and Shakar into the Phantom where Kanaan immediately held the Mandalorian down, he looked back towards Vader where a Togruta stood a few feet away glancing at Vader.

"Ahsoka come on!" Kanaan shouted out as he struggled to subdue Kandosii.

"Go this is my destiny, get off world!" Ahsoka turned around as the temple closed around them, with no choice Chopper flew the phantom off into space leaving the former Jedi with Vader

Ahsoka force pulled the walls shut to stop Vader from pursuing before she heard the laboured mechanical breathing, it drew her attention back to Anakin.

"Ahsoka…" The voice was a cross as if the darkness and light had mixed with elements of his former voice and the dark mechanical monstrosity in which he had become were present, he turned his head and she could see _him_ , her old master.

"I won't leave you, not this time" she said defiantly

"Then you will die" They began fighting until the temple exploded, Vader emerged wounded and scarred with Ahsoka descending into the temple.

"Go back to the temple go back no!" The Voice left as soon as they made the jump to hyperspace a force apparition was torn out of the Mandalorian and with that Kandosii regained control of his body dropping to his knees inhaling deeply, he was breathless. He felt sick, he had attacked his allies hunted without remorse and slew without thought and he was too weak to stop it.

"Forgive me..." Kandosii said while he sat in the back with his head between his legs all the way, great guilt as they had lost Ahsoka and it was because of him.

 **Chapter Finished**

 **I know this has taken me far longer than planned, I've had 3/5ths of this story written since January and I just havent had time to sit down and work on it unfortunately** **anyways I hope this is sates you guys and girls** **any questions don't hesitate to ask and feel free to drop a follow fav or a review and thank you very much for viewing the story**


	11. Chapter 11: Alliance on Agamar

**Son of Mandalore**

 **Hey guys hope you've all been doing well, I'm going to grace over a few episodes in Season 3 as Kandosii in his current state will not help as he feels great guilt in the 'loss' of Ahsoka. This chapter kicks off from 'the Last Battle' episode I Hope you enjoy the chapter. For this chapter and probably the future of the story Mando'a will be in Italic 1: it is easier for me 2: You don't have to scroll to the bottom to view the translation. If you guys have a problem with this, I'll reconsider. Again, I hope you enjoy the Season 3 Kando Intro** **.**

Chapter 11: Alliance on Agamar

"Adiik I have a mission for you and two of the rookies it shouldn't be beyond your skillset, according to my scouts there is a downed Separatist ship on the surface from the Clone Wars; I want you to recover the data analysed by that ship" Vrom addressed his son standing in front of the displayed holo-image gesturing to the bridge.

"I remember the planet but can't remember where it is from, what type of data was that ship carrying _if_ it is still relevant now" Kandosii questioned intrigued with this rather peculiar assignment, it wasn't the strangest mission he had been assigned on after Malachor; he shuddered. He had been ignoring all of Sabine's Holo-calls and threw himself at his father's service asking regularly for missions. Vrom had been ecstatic with the change of mind his son had; he rarely asked for missions after the interference of the _Wren girl_ , Vrom whilst not liking being questioned by others decided to indulge his son and heir.

"You should, Clan Ordo was present in the numerous battles for the planet in the Clone Wars, this ship was knocked out of commission during a resupplying run during the fifth battle for the planet it had however been the only ship to witness our fleet and the Republic's battle manoeuvre's in Close range battles with command ships along with the Separatist naval formations thus it holds very valuable information which we need" Vrom explained placing is hands behind in each other at the base of his back.

"Any hostile force known around the area?" Kandosii asked

"Not that I have been informed of, all the Droids were shut down after the Jedi treason so there shouldn't be anyone who knows or manning the station; There is another matter which I must speak to you about before you go" Vrom's voice held no room for avoidance despite how much Kandosii wanted to leave and get this over with, Kandosii stood stiff and gave his father his full attention.

"It would appear we have a traitor in our midst, several missions involving operations against Clan Saxon have had serious leaks causing failure; I have investigated into this and it would appear that someone within Clan Wren is responsible, the only people with access to transmit off world are Khia Wren and your General Tarro" His father spoke calmly which was unnerving, if he knew it was one of them two how come they weren't in a cell; his father obviously had something planned most likely revenge which couldn't bode well for Clan Wren who were in a precarious situation within the world of Mandalorian politics.

"Tarro wouldn't betray me and neither would Khia she's loyal to Tarro, you must be wrong father" Kandosii tried to defend Sabine's family but it would appear his father had expected this and merely sighed before turning away from him broadcasting his disappointment. Making Kandosii frown, despite how he acted he did want his father's approval which he never received.

"Even more reason for one of them to do this as you don't want to see what is evident, one of them is a traitor; when you return, I suspect I will have identified the turn cloak" Vrom gave a chilling smile as he turned back looking directly at Kandosii who was slightly unnerved, his father gave off a very dark vibe and was just as chilling to face as Vader had been.

"I guess we will see…" Kandosii turned before leaving heading towards his ship where the rookies no doubt awaited, he hated babysitting so he hoped these two warriors could at least look after themselves or he would just tell them to stay on the ship whilst he did all the work.

Approaching the smaller Mandalorian dropship assigned for the mission were the two rookies from Clan Sparr and Clan Hull, he sighed of course his father would try and get him to affiliate with one of them in the hopes he would choose bride from one of the clans, he'd have words when he got back from Agamar.

" _My lord, my name is Ago of Clan Hull. Let me say that it is a great honour to serve under…."_

" _My name is Ciin of Clan Sparr, it is also a great honour to my clan for me to serve you..."_

Kandosii internally sighed this was going to be a _long_ flight hopefully they wouldn't pester him too much, best be professional about the mission he thought dutifully.

" _An honour to have warriors from such notable Clans under my command, I trust you have received a briefing for the mission or do I have to carry it out?_ " Kandosii formally replied as propriety dictated, he couldn't kriffing care if they were sucked out into space, boot lickers weren't appreciated.

" _We have sir, we are to accompany you onto the surface this is an order that was to be followed no matter the protest from you as per Allor's orders_ " Ago spoke first standing rigidly in attention along with Ciin who looked tense, Kandosii's eye twitched in irritation.

" _Fair enough, there are very few missions which go smoothly so I want you kitted and ready when we hit boots down near the downed ship, this intel is crucial for our fight against Imperials. Full weapons check and watch each other's back don't do anything heroic, Vode an_ " Kandosii informed before entering the hyperspace route into the Navi computer, hurtling towards Agamar.

 **With the Ghost Crew**

"You're sure you don't need help?" Hera asked concerningly as Rex, Ezra, chopper and Kanaan disembarked from the Ghost.

"I'm sure everything will go horribly wrong" Kanaan joked before walking off the ramp

"We'll be fine we've got a Clone Wars Veteran we us"

"Ready captain?"

"Yes Sir…err General… Kanaan" Rex muttered forgetting where he was, seeing the old Separatist ship bringing back painful memories of the Clone Wars. With that the Ghost flew off and left the system not detecting the Mandalorian ship which was just coming out of hyperspace.

The rebels moved forward towards the main hangar where the shields once protecting it were destroyed when it crashed almost two decades ago.

"There were several battles here during the Clone War, Five if I remember correctly; The Republic and the Mandalorian Mercenaries fought for this Planet it was a key Separatist Outer Rim Territory and split the Clone Army; it was vital to liberate this place but we never held onto it for long, command eventually decided it wasn't worth the lives and ships and so it was abandoned in favour for other hyperspace routes, this ship is the perfect place to find weapons, ammo and maybe even some proton bombs".

"Mandalorians mercenaries? I thought they only fought for themselves?" Ezra asked

"You'd be surprised how many Mandalorians fought on the side of the Republic… Clan Ordo was a staunch supporter and even fought in several of the outer rim theatres of war though there were also those who fought for the Separatists like death watch and Saxon"

"Hey, is this a Separatist battle droid?" Ezra questioned kneeling down and picking up a deserted part.

"Oh yeah, well piece of one anyway. This place used to be crawling with them and we called em clankers"

"Clankers? I like that, how many of these do you think you blasted?" Zeb laughed

"I don't know thousands, probably tens of thousands I never kept count like some of the boys" Rex reminisced

"They don't look very dangerous" Ezra said uninterested with the battle droid's head tossing it aside onto the floor.

"You listen, those droids wiped out a lot of Republic troopers and many of them were my friends" Rex spoke darkly

"Rex has been through a lot. battles leave scars, some you can't see" Kanaan informed his Padawan before running into the Hangar before halting behind a crate as Rex gestured them aside.

"Let me recon first" Rex moved out of cover and began scanning the area with his helmet after quickly running across the hangar bay he located the munitions store which was fully loaded with proton bombs.

"Well would you look at that… we hit pay dirt, there are more proton bombs in there than we can carry"

"Good job Rex"

"Way to go Captain" Ezra said joyfully maybe Kanaan was wrong maybe this mission would go off without a hitch, they all for the exception of Chopper ran towards the munitions depot as the droid heard a mechanical noise and went to investigate.

"Hey careful kid, the droids used to protect their armouries with Ray shields" Rex informed

"What's a Ray shiel…d" Ezra stepped within the activation range trapping them all within the shield.

"This… is a Ray shield" Rex deadpanned before he heard the familiar sound battle droid's Clanking along the floor towards the trapped rebels.

"Look aren't they battle droids I thought they were all shut down?"

"well it looks like these one's weren't"

"You have been captured by the Separatist Alliance!" The lead droid stated to the Ghost crew inside the shield.

"Separatists?"

They were stunned and dragged to the command centre by the B1 Battle Droids, the last battle of the Clone Wars was about to begin.

 _ **Agamar, Outside station**_

" _Sir a preliminary scan of the station reveals that there are four lifeforms inside the station as well as hundreds of operational battle droids, what's the plan of attack?_ "

" _Infiltrate the dropship, primary weapons stealth until we reach the command bridge then we hold the bridge whilst retrieving the Data, exfil through bridge windows with Jetpacks we should be out before most of the Battle Droids can close in on the bridge, don't do anything stupid and be alert; I want to get through this quick and clean_ " Kandosii commanded before readying his twin blasters in his side holsters and holding the Clan blade ready, he received two determined nods from his escorts and they moved out towards the ship.

 **Space**

How much fuel did we get before the ambush"

"Enough for the entire fleet, I just hope Kanaan and Rex aren't expecting us back on Agamar anytime soon"

"If Kanaan's needs help he'll call us"

"Since when?"

"If choppers in over his head he'll hide and call us"

"That's more believable" Sabine said mockingly

"Congratulations, your plan to ambush them at the fuel depot, worked like a charm" Kallus complemented.

"Only if we catch them"

"Excuse me governor, we have intercepted a rebel transmission to the Agamar system before it was received by the rebel ship, the message is encrypted but it repeats like a distress signal" Admiral Konstantine informed looking over one of the bridge staff's shoulders

"Interesting, the rebels there must be desperate for help… that will never come, locate the nearest Imperial garrison and deploy them immediately" Governor price ordered

 **Agamar**

"The Objective of this battle is simple you must fight your way back to my command centre and capture it to free your friend" Kalani announced to the surrounding area unaware of the other threat which was closing in on his position.

" _What in Manda_?" Ago exclaimed loudly

" _Keep quiet, they must be distracted defending the hangar double time now_ " Kandosii snapped quietly.

"Rex, you have more battlefield experience than either of us, you lead"

"We need to get inside that Hangar, Kalani is a war machine and he's designed to kill and he's got the numbers and the firepower to do it, our only chance is to be aggressive and surprise him hopefully put him on the defensive.

"How many droids do you think he has" Ezra mused

"The Last battle will begin now" Kalani announced as he finished a battalion of Battle droids marched out towards the rebels in a tight line formation which went several rows backwards.

"A lot, He has a lot of Battle droids" Kanaan said after hearing the clanking.

"We've gotta scatter them use the sword and shield manoeuvre" Rex shouted to be heard.

"Sword and shield?"

"We block he fires" Kanaan cleared up the confusion etched on his Padawan's face.

The Jedi blocked the incoming blaster fire whilst occasionally ducking so Rex could toss a grenade into the middle of the formations before announcing once the droids had thinned to press the attack complaining to Ezra to keep in formation almost getting hit before rushing to the Hangar. They hold at one of the crates closest to the hangar exit.

"The hangar looks clear, let's move..." Ezra makes to run out of cover but rex stops him

"Wait that's not how it usually goes, they usually keep coming wave after wave" Rex said

"That tactical droid has had a long time to think about this and remember he wants to win" Kanaan replied.

"I'm surprised it means so much to his programming" Ezra said

"It means a lot to mine as well, we clones were bred for combat; based off a Mandalorian Bounty hunter named Jango Fett, War was all we ever knew except for a few"

"We should move"

"Right commander… Kanaan" Rex sighed old protocols died hard.

"Looks like my friends are doing pretty good, might as well surrender now" Zeb spoke to Kalani in the command centre where they were watching the rebels enter the Hangar. Unbeknownst to all the Mandalorian strike team was closing in on their position with little to no opposition.

"I am not programmed to comprehend your humour"

"I'm not joking" Zeb deadpanned before Kalani laughed as well as a droid can.

"Your republic friends have taken the bait, send in the destroyers…"

" _How much further, our jammers won't stop them from broadcasting our position for long if we are held down"_ Ago said impatiently whilst Ciin held the rear guard watching for any droid movement behind them _._

" _We are almost there, around that corridor up ahead and the command centre is ours, they will have units holding so we need to strike hard and fast covering whilst we download the data"_ Kandosii informed before moving down the corridor with the two following his lead.

" _Charge, FOR MANDALORE!_ " Kandosii shouted before sprinting towards the command centre with his saber in one hand a blaster in another shooting the weapon out of Kalani's hand and deflecting a bolt back towards a droid who crumpled instantly.

" _Seal the doors Ago and start the download Ciin_ ".

"What Republic trickery is this, Lasaat are these soldiers with your crew"

"No" Zeb looked wary of the Mandalorians in the group even at Kandosii especially after he gave commands in Mando'a, a language only Sabine was familiar with on the Ghost.

"Why are you here? Kandosii" Zeb asked cautiously making to stand up but Ago pointed his blaster straight towards him, Kandosii ordered him to lower his blaster and after a tense standoff he reluctantly obeyed.

"This ship houses Technical read outs of numerous Republic and Mandalorian attack formations which will be invaluable for our efforts and important to prevent the leakage of top secret information to the Empire and your rebel friends" Kandosii replied, Kalani analysed the interaction before looking back to how the republic forces were progressing, they would be at the door any moment now.

" _Download is 75% done Allor and we have incoming two Jedi and a Clone trooper_ " Ciin shouted out before two lightsaber's started to cut through the door, Ago re-directed his blaster towards the door.

"Stand down" Kandosii ordered but Ago refused to listen

"I said Stand down…" Kandosii edgingly repeated looking towards Ago in slight bemusement, did he have other orders which he wasn't privy to? The Jedi came through the door Lightsaber's at the ready now with both Ago and Ciin aiming blasters towards them.

"What is going on here?" Kanaan announced

"Not one step closer Jedi or we'll shoot _"_

"No one is blasting anyone I said stand down now, this is your final warning place your weapons down!" Kandosii shouted towards them before pointing his lightsaber towards his team.

"I'm sorry sir but our orders are to secure that data and prevent the Jedi from interfering from Lord Vrom himself, it's completed we can move out" Ciin replied before ejecting the drive out of the computer before blasting the control panel.

"Attempt to follow us Jedi and we will use deadly force, commander we are leaving" Ago said before blasting the windows moving towards them before jetpacking outside along with Ciin.

"Regardless of the interruption from the Mandalorian infiltrators and had it not been for the malfunctioning of my Battle Droids you would have lost which means victory for the Separatist Alliance" Kalani interrupted Kandosii puzzled stopped leaving the Command Centre.

"You fought a simulation to prove who would have won?" Kandosii questioned confused as to why the crew agreed to this.

"Not exactly voluntarily" Kanaan responded

"No one won the Clone Wars, Clones were decommissioned, the Jedi were purged and the Droid army was just shutdown but who really won?" Ezra mused aloud catching the attention of everyone.

"The Empire?" Zeb questioned

"That's right Zeb how did you know?"

"Because they're here and they're about to win again..." Zeb announced as an Imperial Star Destroyer arrived with an escorting vessel. Kalani had sent a droid squad to see if the Imperials were hostile to which the squad was destroyed.

"Ago Ciin I need a pickup from the command centre there are Imperial ships heading this way" Kandosii comm'ed in.

"Sorry commander but our orders specified no Imperial entanglement and we can't risk a pickup we'll return to information to your father" Ciin responded before cutting the line, Kandosii clenched his fists in anger turning towards those inside the command centre.

"Slimy nerfherders, I'll cut them to pieces when I get of this rock"

"Well I guess that limits our escape options" Rex inputted

"There's a shuttle inside the hangar" Ezra announced to the group

"Shuttle? What Shuttle?" Kanaan asked

"The shuttle I tried to tell you about earlier" Ezra bit back obviously annoyed.

"We have three shuttles which have no weapons the walkers will destroy them before they escape the Hangar"

"we use the proton bombs to destroy the lead walker and then in the confusion make for the shuttles" Ezra said

"My droids are not accurate, we will need to have my droids fire at the you Master Jedi and your Padawan and re-deflect the blasts more accurately than my droids could achieve alone" Kalani spoke showing a hologram of the scenario.

"This takes trust to a whole new level" Rex said amusingly.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kandosii questioned

"Sure, the more the merrier" Kanaan replied jokingly

The Droids, Rebels and Kandosii successfully escaped the Hangar though one droid shuttle was destroyed. The Ghost linked up in space before both ships hurtled into hyperspace.

"Where do you want to be dropped off Kando?" Kanaan inquired still unsure of his

"After today, I feel like I owe you all a favour; if you'll have me?" Kandosii said surely, it wasn't just for today but for his part on Malachor he wanted to make amends for. Kanaan nodded, Captain Rex moved towards Ezra talking about the 2nd battle of Geonosis. He needed time away from Ordo if he went back now he'd probably have killed those traitors, Clan Hull and Clan Sparr would never rise under his leadership. No one will deal with me as if I am a mere pawn, I am heir to largest Mandalorian gathering in millennia and I will fight the Empire when I am Mand'alor, Kandosii internally vowed staring back into the stars.

 **Chapter Finished**

 **Hey guys and girls, hope you enjoyed this chapter it does go between several perspectives and the story changes more than any other chapter but with the input of an OC things are bound to play out a little differently. Kandosii is sick of being controlled leading to his temporary or not so temporary link up with the Rebels (grins evilly) Next episode will be the 'Imperial Super Commandos'.**

 **Quotes from the Future**

"We won't let Mandalore be ruled by fear any longer"

"You Betray everything in which being a true Mandalorian is"


End file.
